Heroes-in-Traning watch Izuku
by darkraizerGx1
Summary: We all know the drill about these Watch Au fic, so i don't really need to do a summary. I'll take this time to give a shout out to shadow gumball of death for inspiring this fic with their onw fic 'A view into worlds beyond'
1. Chapter 1

**Raizer: Hello everyone and welcome to my first My hero Acdemia story...I know its watch Au but it's the thought that counts. I was inspired to do this from shadow gumball of death's fic 'A view into the worlds beyond!' fic. Also I would like introduce my guest here today, the cinnamon bun of 1-A, A Hero-in-traning and All Might's successor, Izuku Midoriya.**

 **Izuku: Hi everyone.**

 **Fox: Welcome Izuku.**

 **Sonic: Sup dude.**

 **Sly: Nice to meet you.**

 **Kitsune Naruto: Hello.**

 **Judai: Hey, how it going.**

 **Raizer: Izuku we are so glad for you to be here. And I must say you are true inspiration to many out there.**

 **Izuku*Blush*: No, no I'm nothing special. I'm just trying to be the best hero I can be. that's all.**

 **Sonic: Nah dude, Raizer is right. You've inspire many people out there, with your determination, hardwork and your 'never give up' attitude really made a difference for others. Plus, with how cute you are is an added bonus.**

 **Raizer: Amway there is a reason why I separated you from your classmates, teachers girlfriend-**

 **Izuku*Blushes even harder*: Ochaka is not my girlfriend, we are just best friend.**

 **Sly: Oh~. then how did you know he was referring to her hmm~?**

 **Izuku blushes a new shade of red at being caught.**

 **Raizer: Hahaha, in all seriousness the reason why i brought you here is to meet a few people. Come on in guys.**

 **Two figures walked into the room.**

 **Mazin: Hey Izuku, my name is Izuku Z or some of our other selves call me Mazin.**

 **Dekolion: Me everyone here call me Dekolion, this is my Stand [Be The One].**

 **[Be The One]: Hello Izuku.**

 **Kitsune Naruto: Wait i thought Stands can't talk.**

 **[Be The One]: Let's just say I'm one of the special cases and leave it at that okay.**

 **Mazin: Let go Izuku the other versions of us are waiting in the next room.**

 **Izuku: Okay.**

 **the three Izuku's left the room.**

 **Raier: I better get going to. it nearly show time, oh Fox please do the disclaimer.**

 **Raizer left the room.**

 **Fox: *sigh* Fine, Raizer doesn't own JoJo Bizarre adventure or My hero Acdemia. He own Oc's and this Story.**

* * *

Standing inside, a large room that looked like a theatre room, the room. Inside the room there was young man, in his late teens, he had purple hair in a combination of spiky and curly fashion with dark blue and black tips, he wore a dark ocean blue sleeveless hoodie, grey trousers, black and purple sneakers, he wore a piece of shoulder armour on his right shoulder with an oak tree brown strap across his hoodie, a red piece of cloth wrapped around his left arm, he also wore black fingerless gloves, on his trousers were two yellow belts that cross each other forming an X and a katana with a black and gold handle in its sheath attached to his hip. His eyes were yellow and he had a scar that ran down his left eye.

Beside him was a woman about the same age as the man. She wore a snow-white dress with baby blue accents and markings; she had white long hair that reached her waist done in a ponytail like fashion, her eyes were forest green. Another thing to notice was the small bat wing appendices on her head and goat-like horns on her head and her slightly pointed ears with small yellow ring earrings on them.

The male lifted his right arm up and looked at the watch he held in his right hand.

"They should be here in…3…2…1." He counted down as suddenly a bright flash of light engulf the room before it quickly dispersed. Now in the room were the students of U.A's Class 1-A Hero Course, tier teachers All-Might/Toshinori Yagi, Mindnight, Aizawa, President Mic, the Principle Nezu, the Hero team Pussycats, Kota, Support course student Mei, Power Loader, third year U.A Student Mirio and a young girl named Eri.

"What the?"

"What's going on?"

"GAH WHERE ARE WE?!"

"WHAT THE F#% IS GOING ON?!"

Several more of the arrivals shouted out their minds, while this happen the young man just gave them a blank look before sighing.

~Whistle~

This caused everyone to stop their panic and turned to the young man who whistle, he pulled his left hand away from his mouth and took a in some air. He then put on a lazy smile and spoke to them. "Is everyone done freaking out?" he got nothing in return, he then proceeds to continue on as if they answered his question, "Good, now I know your all probably wondering how you got here, where is here and who am I and my companion here, correct?" to the students, Kota, Mirio and Eri nodded dumbly, the adults gave him a questioning glare.

"Well to answer who I am, my name is darkraizerGx1 but call me Raizer or DRGX1 for short." The now named Raizer said, "And I was the one who brought you all here to-" he was soon caught off as one of the students, Katsuki Bakugo, uses his quirk, Explosion to grab Raizer's attention.

"YOU THINK YOU CAN KIDNAPPED US AND GET AWAY WITH IT!? HUH YOU B! #$!?" he screamed in rage.

"Wow, rude much, you know brat that temper of yours is gonna land you into big trouble one day," he then a fake surprise expression, "Oh wait it did." Katsuki clenched his teeth in anger, "I mean the one you used to bully is by far a much better hero then you, and to think **you** called him useless when in truth it was the other way around." The teachers of U.A realized that Raizer was purposely egging Bakugo as if he wanted Bakugo to be enraged. With his temper already reaching its limits, Bakugo launched himself forward with his quirk.

"DIE!"

"Young Bakugo, Wait!" All Might cried out. Aizawa inwardly cursed for his student's rash decision. He proceded to glare at Bakugo to erase his quirk but he noticed that Raizer's attention was on someone else.

Raizer turned to his female companion and said "Oh so that is what I forgot to ask you to do." He then flashes an insane smile as he shot forward, grabbed Bakugo's lunging hand and redirected it towards his face and at that moment an explosion erupted form said hand and hit Raizer's face at point black. Bakugo not taking this for granted then blasted the biggest and powerful explosion he could muster.

Some of the student's scream in terror, Mandala covered Kota's eyes, in attempt to shield his eyes from the possible gruesome death of the man that brought them there; Mirio did the same with Eri. The one in most shock was Bakugo himself, as he took in a few seconds to realize what he had done. Before he could get his thoughts in order, suddenly he was punched in the face hard, and then he was lifted into the air by the neck as he was being chocked a bit. As the smoke dispersed, everyone's eyes grew wide as they saw, Raizer was not dead but also unharmed but that not caught their attention, holding Bakugo in the air was some kind of humanoid looking robot that was mostly blue with red and white lines and marks on armor pieces, it had brown joints, its head looked had the mouth guard and eyes of Optimus Prime from transformers, the V-fin of a Gundam and wore a helmet that looked like quills bent downwards. It used its left hand to hold Bakugo in the air.

"Man I was told that you had an 'Explosive' personality but I didn't think it was this bad." Raizer said as he let out a heavy sigh with his eyes closed. He then opens them and gave Bakugo a very serious stare. "Brats like you," he said as he pointed at the hero-in-training to emphasize his point, "give the word 'Hero' a bad name. **[Fist Bump]** teach this brat some manners." The machine like being now named **[Fist Bump]** raised its right arm up, formed a fist, pulled it back.

"HIS!" it cried out as it punched Bakugo in the stomach, Hard. This caused him to lose all air in his lungs, but it was not done yet as it reared its left hand and proceeded to deliver a barrage of punches while it gave out its strange battle cry.

"HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS HIS!" it said as it pulled back its right fist one more time.

"HIS WORLD!" with that, Bakugo was sent crashing straight to the ground, he laid on his stomach and couldn't move due to the pain he was in, Raizer then stepped in his back and in a blink of an eye he drew his katana and held it close to Bakugo's neck.

"This should be a lesson to ya, brat." As he pulled his katana away, "Learn to respect your superiors." He then kicked Bakugo towards his classmates, as he skipped to a stop in front of them. Kirishima ran up to his friend and check if he was okay. He then proceeded to glare at Raizer.

"What the hell man!? That was so unmanly of you to do that!" Raizer gave him a 'really' look. He pinch his nosed and sigh.

"The brat attacked me first. What was I supposed to do let him do what he wants; he should learn that actions have consequences." He then turned his attention to the rest of the class, "This is a lesson that you all should remember." Raizer then got into a more relax posture and **[Fist Bump]** seems to have faded into Raizer's body.

"Like I said before my name is Raizer and I was the one who brought you all here. Why you may ask? Well I wanted to show you different worlds and realities." He said with a grin, he then turned his head towards his companion and pointed with his thumb towards her, "And the lovely lady beside is Kiyuki, my assistant/girlfriend." The female now named Kiyuki smiled at them.

"Greeting everyone, as Raizer-kun said, my name is Kiyuki." She bowed her head at them.

"Excuse me, Mister darkraizerGx1-san," a tall male student wearing glasses and had engine's on his legs, Tenya Iida, 1-A's class president spoke up. Raizer turned his head towards him.

"I said call me Raizer, and yes?"

"You speak of other worlds, which incense means, the multiverse theory but is just a theory?" he asked as his right arm moved in a robotic manner.

"Say the guy who as engine's in his legs, I mean it not impossible, it was just never been properly studied, I mean image in another reality, all of you swapped genders, Mineta wasn't a pervert or *gasps*" he said, gasping dramatically at the end, "A world were Quirks don't exist."

Raizer internally laughed like a hyena at the shocked expressions on his guests faces when he mentions that last part. Priceless.

"But in all seriousness, there are different worlds out there. They connect through movies, games, comics, books, anime and the sorts like that. For instance your favourite T.V show could exist in another world."

This caused the group to whisper among themselves, the adults discuss about possible ways of their lives being different or key event being changed. The teen and by extension Kota and Eri were excited, to even grasp the idea of their favourite shows, games, books and comics being their own world excited them.

Raizer then suddenly clapped his hands.

"That reminds me, Kiyuki-chan would you please heal the brat now and also activate 'that' for me will you babe." Kiyuki merely smiled as she raise her left hand up, it started to glow green, at that moment Bakugo also glowed green as suddenly a green bell appeared over his head. It rang 3 times before disappearing, Bakugo's eyes grew wider as he sat up properly without Kirishima's help and patted his stomach.

"What the hell?" he said completely surprised, "I don't feel the pain anymore, what the hell kind of quirk is this, it's better than Recovery Girl's quirk."

AS she was done with that, a white magic circle appeared beneath her, it had all kinds of runes and such, and it glowed brightly before disappearing. She had a soft smile on her face as she turn towards Raizer.

"It is done dear." Raizer smiled.

"Thanks Kiyuki-chan." He then turned to Bakugo and gave him a smirk, "Alright brat, try using your quirk on me again." He said.

This piss Bakugo off as he stood up, "You think you're better than me!? I was just caught off guard, now I know that ghost thing was your quirk, all I've got to d-" he cut himself of as he noticed something wrong, he noticed that no explosions were coming out from his hands, his eye grew wider in horror as his quirk won't activate. Raizer saw this and his grin grew bigger.

"So you finally noticed, huh?" He said catching everyone's attention, "What you all just saw was Kiyuki casting a spell call {Absolute Cancelled} which locks a person ability except the user. In other words I had her cancel your quirks."

"WHAT!?" was the general response of everyone. They each tried to activate their quirks but just like he said they found out that their quirks could not be activated, well except a few.

"What kind of quirk do you both have?" Denki asked. Raizer and Kiyuki could not help but chuckle.

"Well the thing is kid. I and Kiyuki here are quirkless." He said.

"Bullshit! Then how the hell did that b!#2h heal me? How she cancelled our quirks? And that ghost thing you have huh!?"

Raizer soon had a dark expression as he slowly released some KI out; he directed it all at Bakugo who started to shake in fear. "Never call my girlfriend a b #!h, I beat you with little to no effort, do you really want to test your luck?" he said coldly. "Do I make myself **clear**?"

Bakugo did not answer to him being paralyzed in fear; all he could do was grit his teeth together and try to keep his menacing demeanour that was faltering quickly. When he did not answer, Raizer decided to lower his KI just enough for him to answer his question, "I said. Are we **clear**?" he said it in a much colder tone. As he said this a silhouette of what appeared to be demonic samurai armour appeared around Raizer's body.

"Y-y-y-yes."

And just like that, the KI disappeared, Raizer then noticed that Eri was hiding behind Mirio while Kota tried to put on a brave bravado but that didn't stop him from trembling. Raizer gave them a sheepish smile and scratch the back of his head. "Hehe, sorry about that kids, didn't mean to scare ya. I'm not usually like that but I really don't like it when someone insults my girlfriend."

"I-i-I wasn't s-s-scared." Kota said trying to sound brave despite his clear indication of his fear due to his shacking body.

"Yeah sure you weren't kid," he said with a big goofy smile, "As to answer your untold question on how I and Kiyuki-chan can do what we can is simple, I am a god, and she is my creation."

"A god?" Toshinori said, during his time as a hero, he has come across villains that claimed to be gods but those were just mad men with god-complex.

"Yes but not a known one, as while I exist, no one knows who I am," he then gestured to Kiyuki, "I created Kiyuki from the DNA of several women from the various multiverse and combine them to create her, her species is a succubus, she has a lot of magical abilities, yes magic is real, she has the power to shapeshift into different animals and mythical beast like dragons, unicorns and such or partial transformation like gaining wings of a bird and things like that. She also can change into an android version of herself, complete with armour parts, wings, thrusters and all sorts of weapons…and no you cannot take her apart just to examine her Mei."

"Aw man." Mei said in disappointment. Power Loader just shook hi head at Mei's antics.

"So that punching ghost thing was your power?" Sero asked. Razer rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Actually that one is relatively new as I got it while visiting another dimension, it's a long story. But basically I'm still learning to properly use it."

"Raizer-san, you said that our quirks would be cancel correct, _kero_?" a student with frog like features spoke, Tsuyu Asui, spoked, to which Raizer nodded, "Then why is it that my quirk, along with Tokoyami's Dark Shadow, Ojiro's Tail and Hagakure-san's invisibility seemed to be unaffected by it, _kero_."

"Hmm, not sure, do you still have your long tongue? Is Dark Shadow as big as he should be?"

Tsuyu tried to stretched her tongue only to see that her tongue had now became shorter, Fumikage noticed that Dark shadow has become much small, as his quirk was literally as big as his palm.

"I can see that they were affected by the spell but that doesn't really explain why we weren't effect by it, Raizer-san." Ojiro said as he flex his tail to emphasize his point.

"Hmm, not sure. I guess for you Ojiro-san is because like Tsuyu that it more or less like a part of your physical structure. As for your girlfriend," this caused Ojiro and Hagakure to blush, with the tail user being visible, "It has been universally known that Hagakure's quirk is infamous for its incapability to be 'turn off' throughout the multiverse."

"I should also mention that the world we'll be watching will focus on someone very specific from you group." This caused them to chatter amongst themselves once again, this time in more excited tone.

"Dude I hope it's me."

"No way it probably me."

"I believe it shall be me, monsieur as I am the one sparkles out of us all."

"I'm unsure what to think of this but I t would be interesting to see another version of myself."

"Shut you secondary extras! Obviously it's gonna be me, after all I'm the best in our class."

"Say who do you think that person is Deku-kun?" a female student name Ochako Uraraka asked to her friend/secret(not) crush.

"…"

"Deku?" she called out once more, she looked around and grew surprise as she noticed the green hair, freckled face boy was not with them.

"Where is Deku-kun!?" she exclaimed, this caught everyone in their group's attention.

"Oh shit, she's right!"

"Now that you mention it that would explain why we haven't heard his usual mumbling."

"Maybe he left that useless Deku out on purpose."

"Bakugo, don't speak so lowly of Raizer-san, I'm sure he had a good reason for not bringing Midorya-san with us." A very tall girl, with black hair tied in a spiky ponytail said, her name is Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Yeah, and besides do you really want to piss him off again." Kaminari Denki, a boy with originally black hair dyed yellow spoke. Bakugo glared at him but did not say anything.

"Actually, Momo-san," he then turned his head to said girl, "I can call you that right?" to which he received a nod, "Is not wrong, I did bring Izuku Midorya here as well."

"Then where is young Midoriya then, Young Raizer-san?" All might asked.

"Oh I introduced him to a few versions of himself that also happen to stay here." Raizer answered back. "With that said let's watch the first I picked for you." He then snapped his fingers as several chairs, sofas and beanbags appeared before them, they soon choose their preferred seat with most of the adults taking the chairs while three female member of the Pussycats took a sofa, the Students took up the sofas with Bakugo, Shoto, Shoji and Fumikage choose to sit on chairs, while Mina, Kirishima, Denki, Ojiro and Hagakure sat on the beanbags. Eri and Kota sat on a sofa as they sat between Mirio and Mei. "Alright without further delay, let start. Roll the video!"

"Yes sir." Fuyuki said as she playfully saluted her boyfriend, she pulled out a remote from between her breast, pointed it at the screen and pressed the play button.

 **Izuku panted heavily as he continued to glare at the man that stood before him, note once in his entire life has he been so angry at a person. The ma that stood in front of him over a few piles of rubble, a man in his 20s with short brownish hair, eyes that were bloodshot, several ear piercing, a green coat with a furry collar, a pair disposable medical gloves and the most eye catching part of his attire was the beak-shaped mask that is reminiscent to the ones worn by plague doctors.**

' **Overhaul.' The 9th wielder of One for All thought with venom.**

 **Why you may ask? The reason was hang on his back, a young 5-year-old girl with long white hair, about 1 meter tall, wearing a ragged dress, both her arms covered in bandages, a horn on the right side of her forehead, and slight fear fill red eyes. Her name is Eri, and Izuku is now fighting for her freedom.**

Everyone were slightly taken back by this version of Izuku's thoughts, not ever expecting their class cinnamon roll to ever feel hatred for someone before. However, that was not what everyone thought as Eri's thought of something different. Her eyes grew wide in fear at the sight of her former tormentor. Raizer noticed this, he frown and gave her a sympathetic look towards her, Mirio noticed the look and turn his attention to Eri.

"Don't worry Eri, he's not going to get you anymore." He said reassuringly. Eri was still not convince.

"Well kiddo I think I've got just the thing to help keep your little nerves down." Raizer said as he snapped his fingers, soon a Chibi doll of Izuku in his Hero with the hood down appear on her lap. Eri could not help but smile as she hug the doll closely as she rubbed her check against the doll's face.

"Thank you." She said softly, despite this Raizer heard her and smiled.

"Your welcome."

"Man now that I think about I never did see the fight between him and Overhaul." Kirishima said.

"I only caught the end of it." Ochaku said. "I wonder how this one will be different."

Toshinori couldn't help but narrow his gaze on Overhaul, the one that cost Sir Nighteye, his old sidekick's his life. He wanted to be angry, he really did but he knew better, it was long over to be angry anyway. The heroes won that battle and Sir Nighteye was at his greatest during his last hour of honor.

" **Give it up kid," Overhaul said, his eyes glaring in anger at Izuku, "Your attack are too predictable and I can repair any damage faster than you can dish out. You are out class, so why don't you just hand over Eri like a good brat and I might just give kill you quickly to spare you the hell of dying."**

" **I will never hand over Eri to people like you!" Izuku yelled at his, his right arm was behind him keeping Eri close to him. "Cause as long as I live you'll never get your hands on her; I'll protect her with my very life."**

" **Deku…" Eri said softly, as she tightens her hold around the freckled boy's hero suit as a lifeline.**

"Yeah Izuku tell that creep who's boss." Kiminari cheered.

"That's My Junior! Show what a real hero is all about." Mirio cheered.

"Man Aizawa, what do you teach your kids for them to be so damn heroic?" Present Mic asked.

"When I find out I'll tell as when I do I'm going to stop teaching them that." Aizawa said in monotone, "Dang brats getting into trouble like this but I guess he's doing what a hero should so I probably won't punish him to severely…yeah six months of detention would do."

"Kid's got some guts; he would make a great addition to the Wild Pussycats." Pixiebob said.

"Hmm…you think he would consider a trial run with us?" Ragdoll ask.

"I sure Kota would love him to join us, right Kota?" Mandalay asked her nephew. To which Kota blushed in embarrassment as he looked away.

"Man I never seen Midoriya act so cool. So manly!" Kirishima.

"Midoriya-san is a true hero." Shoto said.

" **Hehe…I was really hoping to avoid using these new skills I learn since I still haven't mastered them yet but in times like these," Izuku's eye's flash a shine of determination and a smirk of confidence formed on his lips, "I can't afford to hold back, especially on you."**

This confused everyone besides Raizer and Kyuki greatly. What was this Izuku talking about?

"What new skill? What can this version of Izuku do that ours can't?" Sero asked with confuse frown.

"Maybe he learn a new method to channel his Quirk output." Midnight suggest.

"Nah that not it as he said a new 'skill' not 'technique' as they two very different thing." Present Mic pointed out with shrug, being an English teacher has it perks.

"Do you know what this Deku-kun is talking about Raizer-san?" Ochaku asked Raizer.

"Well I don't want to spoil the surprise." Raizer as he teasingly made a shushing motion with his hand. Kiyuki just giggled.

"Knowing that useless nerd its probably nothing useful like always." Bakugo said.

"How about we all just continue watching." Toshinori said.

 **This caused Overhaul to chuckle darkly, "Please, nothing you have done so far can stop me. What makes you think these 'secret skills' of yours can do anything for you now?" Overhaul asked with an annoyed sigh, clearly thinking he was stalking for time.**

 **This time it was Izuku's turn to chuckle. "A lot actually. I mean, there are so many things I can do in five seconds." Izuku said smirking. Then Izuku lean his body forwards slightly, still making sure Eri was in a comfortable position, his left leg in front of him kneeling a bit, his right leg behind him also kneeling a bit, his left hand pointing at Overhaul, "Also, your next lines are 'Five Seconds? You're more of a clueless fool then I first thought' Tooyu." Izuku said smugly still pointing at him, with his best impersonation of Overhaul.**

"That won't work. There is no way Izuku can predict his next words like that. I'm pretty sure he can't see the future." Iida said with a slight disbelief expression.

"I agree with Iida-san, as good as Izuku is he's not that good." Momo said.

"But guys it's Deku-kun, he can do amazing things once he gets the drive to do it." Ochaku said this made Iida and Momo think for a moment, if this Izuku is anything like there when he developed his Shoot Style; they nodded in agreement, as she was right about that.

" **Five Seconds? You're more of a clueless fool then I first thought." Overhaul said with a narrow stare before his eyes widen and he gasps in shock. Even Eri had a shock expression on her, not expecting her hero to correctly predict Kai's words perfectly. As Overhaul was distracted Izuku secretly took in long breath of air.**

"Well Damn. He actually did know his next line to the T." Jiro said in shock and impress tone.

"I know it so cool!" Kimanari said.

"Now THAT is manly!" Kirishima said in awe.

"I think that really cool." Kota said as his eyes sparkle in awe, he wanted to learn how to predict people's next lines too. Aoyama notice the sparkles around Kota and could not help but chuckle despite not being as sparkle-full as his sparkles they had their own unique shine, which he nodded in amazement.

"Well kid, I happen to know someone who can teach you that," Raizer said grinning, "I just need to make a call later."

"It does help physic the enemy out pretty well as this makes them lose focus of their actions in their shock, this also creates an opening to take them down." Momo said with a nod, approving this Izuku's method.

"I see you notice that too. Good work." Midnight said with a smirk.

"Hey did you noticed that Midoriya suddenly took in a lot of air." Sero pointed out.

"Yeah he did. Must be part of his new technique." Sato replied.

' **What!? How did he know!?' Overhaul thought.**

' **So Cool, Deku-nii can predict the future.' Eri thought in awe, as the two were lost in their thoughts Izuku took this as a chance to do what he wanted.**

" **Stat Platinum! Za Warudo!" Izuku called out as large purple man suddenly phase out from Izuku's body like a ghost, turning the whole world greyish colour with a distorted clock sound and froze time.**

Everyone besides Raizer and Kiyuki eyes widen to the size of dinner plate, jaws hit the floor and mind were just blown as what they just witness. Izuku didn't just not only summon a ghost, but he _**froze**_ time as well.

"HOLY SHIT! THAT'S SO BROKEN!" Sero and Present Mic scream in shock.

"Gah not so loud." Jiro complained.

"G-ghost," Mina said as she pointed her shacking hand at the screen, obviously in fear, "I-I-It's a g-ghost t-that c-c-c-an fr-freeze t-time." She said in fear, Mina has never told her classmates her fear of ghost before, now they knew.

"Don't worry Mina," Kirsihima said as he placed his left hand on her shoulder, "I'll protect you from the ghost." Mina could not help but blush at the red haired boy's words.

Raizer could not help but snicker at this.

" **After years much practice I finally got this power to work properly this time. Izuku said with a sigh of relief. At this moment, Izuku took a quick glance at the purple man. He could not help but smile at it.**

 **The ghost was humanoid in appearance resembling a tall, well-built man of similar proportions to All-Might in his old 'Hero' form funny enough, if not just a bit less muscular. It's skin colour was considered bizarre as in its current form being a hue of blue and green. It has long, flowing black hair with a darker shade of blue and green above its eyes and on the front of its nose. The spaces under its eyes and on its cheek are a darker colour of blue and green and are clearly divided from the space around its nose and mouth. It wears a cap on its chin, a metallic headband in three pieces, the central piece being in the shape of a vertical eclipse. A wavy line runs from each arm to the front of its torso, continuing down to its legs. Its clothing or rather lack off as the only piece of clothing it has are, a while short scarf around its neck, shoulder pads with spiral designs, long white fingerless gloves with studs on the back, knee and elbow guards, a loincloth and short white boots.**

 **This man has watched over him ever since he recovered from a fever he had when he was younger, he was the physical embodiment of his fighting spirit and soul, that would always stand beside him. This was his Stand, and his name is Star Platinum.**

"A Stand?" Tokoyami said both confuse and intrigued by it, "It does looks similar to my Quirk Dark Shadow."

"Yeah but it feel completely different." Dark Shadow added.

"Raizer-san," Tsuyu spoke up, "That thing acts quite similar to the ghost thing that you use to beat Bakugo with. Is that a Stand as well or specifically your Stand?"

"Oh so you noticed it huh?" Raizer said as he stood up from his seat, "Indeed, that was my Stand, as mention in the video, a Stand is the manifestation of a person's soul and this," he then pulled his right leg back and kneel back a bit, his left leg stretched forwards keeping it straight, his left foot was raise until only the tip of his shoes were touching the ground, his torso leaned to the left a bit, his left hand was on his hip, pulling down his pants a bit and his right hand was pulling the collar of his hoodie out, just then his Stand phase into existence in a similar stance as Raizer just opposite legs, his torso was turning away, he had his left hand in a fist placed on its side and right was in an open palm pointing towards the floor and out stretched a bit. "Is my Stand **[Fist Bump].** "

"Young Raizer, may I ask what those a Stand do exactly?" Toshinori asked. Kiyuki decided to answer that.

"Mr. Yagi, as Raizer said a Stand is a manifestation of a person's fighting spirit or soul, each Stand is different shapes and sizes, each with their own abilities, Raizer-kun's Stand **[Fist Bump]** lets him create constructs of actions he or his Stand have done before, you may have realized that that Mr. Katsuki was being pummel more then he should have as **[Fist Bump]** only has two arms, too put it simply he merely created constructs of a previous barrage of punches he has done before."

"If I swung my katana or fired a handgun, he will copy that as well." He then dismiss **[Fist Bump]** and returned to his seat, "However each Stand has there limit, my Stand is no exception, as I can only repeat actions I've done within the last 9 hours and I can only copy them a few times plus the action must be done by me or my stand."

"That those seem to balance out your Stand's abilities." Iida said.

"Man I wish I had one of those." Sero said, "Then people won't think I'm to plain anymore."

"Sero-san, I would highly not recommend that," Kiyuki said, "As the methods to gain a Stand are very difficult."

"Oh yeah how bad can they f! #ing be? I mean the useless nerd mention was that he got sick to get it." Bakugou said.

"Well one method to gain a Stand is to be born with it, another is to be in a life or death situation and last method that I am willing to list out is considered the dangerous one."

"Kiyuki-san what is the last method?" Tooru asked.

"Getting a cut or stab by a golden arrow called a Stand Arrow." Raizer said, "And I'll tell you it is not fun."

"What you f^#!er can't handle a little cut?" Bakugo said before he laughed at him.

"When you get stab in eye by a semi-sentient arrow that can move at 80km/per hour then we can compare notes." Raizer said flatly, this made Bakugo to shut up and made everyone got pale. "Thank goodness I have a powerful healing factor or else I would have died. In addition, three out 10 people who get stab by the arrow may get a Stand, the other 7 die. So I highly suggest to not get a Stand that way."

"But seriously Star Platinum? Did Izuku really named his Stand after a Mike Oldfield song?" Jiro ask in surprise of the Stand's name and tried to lighten the mood.

"Mike Oldfiled? I believe Izuku listens to his work whenever he working out and studding sometimes I walk past by." Iida said, recalling the time he would either pass by or study with Izuku.

"Awesome." Present Mic said happily, as he just found someone who love the oldies like him.

"I see Izuku is a man of culture. I will need to befriend him, and then show him some of my collection later. Do you happen to know any other songs he has by chance?" Jiro asked.

"Yep, Deku-kun showed us his collection a few times. Let's see, he has Blink-182, Foo Fighters, Third Eye Blink, Green Day, Smash mouth, Oasis, White Album, Moody Blue, Stone Free, Survivor, The Offsprings, 311 and King Crimson." Ochaku said as she listed the songs that she could remember.

"Uraraka-san don't forget, Crazy Diamond, The Hand, Bad Company, Purple Haze, Gold Experience, The World, Gun'N Roses, Sticky Finggers, Metalica, Kiss and Dirty Deed's Done Dirt Cheap. There were so much more but those were the only ones we could remember." Iida added.

Jiro jaw was drop, Kaminari let out a whistle and Present Mic could not help but smile broadly.

'I think I just found a new best friend.' Jiro thought happily.

"As interesting as now knowing his taste of music we need to continue watching." Aizawa said with a sigh.

"Sorry Sensei." Iida said with a bow.

"Is he…always like this?" Raizer ask with a sweat-drop.

"Hehehe, yeah he is." Sero answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Wow I've seen many version of him but to see it in person still is suprising."

 **Izuku then turn his attention back to Overhaul with a fire in his eyes, he turn his head towards Eri, who had a frozen mixture of shock and slight fear expression, the shock he could guess was him predicting Overhaul's next words the fear though…that what angered him. He turned his head back to Overhaul with scowl on his face.**

" **Star Platinum…Ready?" Izuku said, Star Platinum nodded as he launched himself at Overhaul, he raised his right arm high, his finger slowly closing together forming a fist. As that was happening Izuku suddenly had yellow lighting and the green lightning of his Full Cowling surround his arms. The same happened with Star Platinum.**

" **Sunlight Yellow Full Cowling Overdrive!" Izuku scream.**

 **Star Platinum then threw a powerful punch while crying out a battle cry.**

" **ORA!" His fist connected with Overhaul's right cheek, soon a shockwave was soon followed after it.**

" **ORA!" He cried again as it threw another punch with its left hand, this time punching the man's stomach.**

" **ORA!" then he punch Overhaul's chest.**

" **ORA!" and then he when for the face again.**

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum cried out with each punch, he threw punches as fast and probably as strong as All Might during his prime.**

 **Izuku made to had Star Platinum hold back its strength in order to not accidently kill Overhaul but he did wanted it to make it hurt, for all the time he hurt Eri, all the time he made her cry and made her life a living hell. He willing to let Star Platinum to go so far as to paralyzing the man for life so he would never lay a finger on Eri again.**

"Let it be known now that in many other versions of Izuku are very protective of Eri, some going to lengths of being her new adopted father." Raizer said. Eri could not help but blush at the thought of Deku being a father to her.

"But Damn I would hate to be in Overhaul's shoes right now but then again the guy deserves it." Sero said with a gulp. Many of them agreed with him.

"Okay let's all agree to not piss off Izuku if he has that thing with him." Minate said with a shiver, to which most of 1-A nodded their head in agreement.

"Tch, Pussies." Bakugo snarled. Raizer just shook his head so did his teachers.

"That kid need to get his ego in check." Raizer said to the teachers.

"We know." They answered back.

"If you can beat a time stopping Stand that looks as strong as All Might and can moved at super speed, then go ahead be my guest. But if you can't, shut up." Todoroki said with a deadpan expression.

"What Did you say Half and Half b# &tard!?" Bakugo yelled as he rose from his seat, he raised his hand up and tried to activate his quirk, only to remember that he could not. Todoroki rose from his spot as well.

"Settle down before I make you." Aizawa said with a glare.

"And I'll be more than willing to help." Raizer said with a smug grin as **[Fist Bump]** appeared beside him with his fist raised. This prompted both boys to sit back down, as no one piss off Aizawa and gets away with it.

NO ONE.

That and they really don't want to be beaten up by Raizer's Stand, Bakugo already having a first-hand experience and he doesn't want to go a second round especially now without his Quirk.

'Wow, Izuku is kind to children to a fault. He would make a perfect father for any future kids he may have, since Kota and Eri are happier now. Oh if only he were slightly older then I might have tried to make him my boyfriend' Pixie thought to herself. In her eyes, Izuku was perfect. What she did not know was that a similar thought was going through her comrade.

"I have a question," Ojiro spoke as he pointed to the screen, "What is up with that yellow lightning was it related to him breathing in earlier."

"Why in fact yes it does," Raizer said, "What he did was asorb the power of sunlight within the air and channel it through his body. This is known as Hamon. I myself am not a user of this technique nor have the full knowledge of it but from what I could gather it a specific skill that ancient warriors used to fight vampires."

"Wait vampires! Really?" Jirou asked. Clearly not believing him. Raizer just shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey don't look at me I know very little but the basic use for Hamon."

" **That's enough now, don't want to go overboard now." Izuku said as he called Star Platinum back.**

' **Hmm, two seconds left. I wander what can I do?' he thought to himself, he then noticed from the corner of his eyes, one of Overhaul's henchmen appeared to be trying to sneak to take the unconscious form of Aizawa away, he also noticed that the man held in his hand a gun loaded with those Quirk destroying bullets.**

" **Not Today! Star Finger!" he yelled as he turned around to face the man, Star Platinum pointed his left index and middle finger at the henchmen's gun, then the two fingers stretched forward at unbelievable speed and reach as it swiped it's finger at the gun smashing it. While that was happening Izuku gave a solid kick to the man's junk with a 3% of his Fowl Cowling.**

All the guys wince at that and covered their crotch area at the thought of getting their manhood 'smash' by Izuku's super strength. Even Raizer was effected by this.

The girls either chuckled at Izuku's dirty move or face-palm but they won't disagree that it wasn't funny.

"Dude not cool." Raizer chocked out.

"Though it was manly how his Stand could extend his finger like that." Kirshima said.

 **He turns back towards Overhaul and smirks.**

" **And time resumes once more." Izuku said as the world's colour returns to normal and time resumes as the sound of clock can be heard.**

 **Overhaul blinked a few times as a second ago, Izuku was in front of him, now he was suddenly next to one of his pawn. Suddenly his eyes grew wide as his body finally registered something. Pain.**

 **His body shock violently as his feet were lifted off the ground, he felt lots of pain, it was surging through his body so fast that he couldn't break apart and fix the damage! He felt like the receiving end of a thousand punches in seconds and they were knocking the wind out of his lungs.**

 **The man who was trying to take Aizawa away voice broke as he scream in a high pitched voice in pain as he held his crotch, he tip over and fell to ground with foam coming out from his mouth. Both he and Overhaul passed out from pain as Izuku stood over them with a smirk. Eri had an amazed and shock expression plastered all over her face.**

" **And that's why you don't mess with us heroes. We have more power and conviction for justice then you can ever dream of." Izuku said while striking a rather bizarre yet rather clean pose. His legs spread a little and he had his left hand in front of his face with the fingers spread wide to allow him to see and his right arm was behind him. Star Platinum appeared behind him, it head was turned to the left, its right left hand was also pointing in the same direction, it body appeared to be moving towards the right. (Jojo Fan will recognize these poses, if not Izuku is in Jonathan Joestars pose while Star Platinum is in the pose where he was pointing to his Tarot card in the anime.)**

"…What the f&^k?" Bakugo ask dumbly.

Ochaku was trying and failing to hold her laughter in at the pose Izuku was doing. Everyone else were not sure whether to laugh or be in awe. Well except Kota and Eri who were in awe. It was a ridiculous pose yes but it was pretty clean and epic pose.

"I like it. It's got class." Mina said with a large smile, "I might try that too."

"But it's so bizarre." Sero said.

"Stopping time and hitting a person is strange. Overhaul didn't even felt it until after a few seconds of it happening. Now THAT is bizarre." Jiro said with a shrug.

"…Touché."

"That speech was very inspiring though." Mirio said with smile.

"I agree Young Mirio, truly Young Midoriya has a heart of a true Hero." Toshinori said in an agreement.

" **Deku, how did you do that?" Eri finally spoke. Izuku nearly forgot she was there. She turned her head and face Star Platinum, "And how did he do that?" this caused Izuku to freeze, his eyes wideing to the size of dinner plate.**

" **E-eri y-you can see him!?" he asked shockingly, nearly yelling at the girl's face. To which she nodded.**

' **But how!?' he thought in shock, 'Only a Stand User can a see Stand. How can Eri see Stand!?'**

"Hmm? I don't understand. Is she not supposed to see his Stand?" Tokoyami asked, since Stand's look similar to his Quirk.

"Yeah here's the thing with Stand user. One: Normal people can't see Stands, in other words, only a Stand User can see Stands, that a common rule but in some universe this rule is ignored. Two: Only a Stand can harm another Stand, there is no other way to hurt a Stand. However, the same cannot be said if a Stand attacks a normal person. They will feel the full force of the attack and can't do anything about it, Quirk or not." Raizer said.

"But how can we see your Stand Raizer-san?" Hagakure asked.

"Well I am a god, and this is my personal dimension so I make the rules. Besides it's not like its affecting my Stand in anyway."

"So basically we would have no way of actually hurting a Stand, meaning we would be helpless." Shoto said.

"Not quite, as you can still attack the user as another rule that if a Stand takes any damage, it is reflected on the user and if the user is killed, the Stand will disappear forever along with its user. So there are way to beat a Stand user but most of would revolve around knocking the user out or kill them, and that's not considering the Stand type."

"Stand type? From that alone I guess Stands are divided into different categories." Shoji, the Dupil-arm Quirk user said.

"Yeah, Stand are mostly divided into three categories, Automatic, Semi-Automatic and Range." Raizer then turned back to the screen and pointed at Star Platinum, "And this Izuku's Stand is a Semi-Automatic type Stand." Raizer then snapped his fingers. "In fact one of the Izuku's here has a stand that can be seen by none Stand-users."

 **Izuku decided to push his thoughts aside, gently set Eri down and they both went to check on Aizawa, to make sure he was okay but stopped when they heard movement behind him. His and Eri's eyes grew wide in shock, not expecting Overhaul to gain consciousness so quickly.**

' **No way! Ha couldn't have come around that fast!' Izuku thought as he turned around to see Overhaul fusing himself with the henchmen he kicked earlier and was growing into a giant monster.**

"OH MY GOD!" Denki scream in horror as he clapped his face. Which oddly enough reminded Raizer of a certain old aged Joestar.

"HOLY SHIT!" Present Mic shouted in shock.

"Ow. My ears." Jiro said as she rub her ears in pain.

"Whoops, hehe sorry about that." Denki said with a sheepish smile.

" **Oh my GOD!" Izuku shouted as he clapped his hands on his face.**

" **DIE!" Overhaul shouted as he raised his now gigantic fist and tried to crush Izuku.**

" **Deku!" Eri shouted in concern.**

" **One for All: Full Cowl 100% Smash!" Izuku shouted as he punched the giant fist with his left fist, making Overhaul crash through the ceilings and into the streets.**

" **GAAAAHHHH!" Screamed in pain as he double over as he blew out his left arm this time. 'Thank goodness I used my left arm on instinct; it would have been bad if I used my right arm.'**

"That was smart of him to use his other arm. If he had use his right arm, he may have never seen it function again." Iida said with a sigh.

"Oh god, don't remind me of that Iida-san." Ochaku said sadly, she was sadden when he heard about Deku-kun's arm and was worried that he may have to use it again soon. He may not have a choice to do so and may end up giving up his Hero career to his injuries.

And leave her alon-I mean leave her and the other behind.

" **Deku!" Eri shouted as she hurried to his side, she watched as he clutched his now broken arm, gritting his teeth as he endures the pain.**

" **It's alright Eri, this is nothing more than a scratch." He said as he put on a smile, he was about to get up but was stopped when Eri clutched on to his clothes.**

" **Let me fix it." She said, this confused Izuku, he knows that her quirk could potentially heal his arm but even he knew she scared to do it.**

" **Eri I do-" he was caught off as his eyes grew wide in show, as now appearing behind Eri was humanoid machine looking Stand with female body frame, it was roughly the height of an average female adult, it had long white hair like Eri, she had two horns on her forehead, she had an outline of a mouth and two ruby oval eyes, it wore a clothing that was a mix between a shrine kimono and an elegant dress. However, the dress had no sleeves, as the arms of the stand weren't attached to the body, in fact Eri's Stand had six mannequin like arms that floated beside the body.**

" **Please heal him [I'm OK You're OK]." Eri said to her now named Stand.**

" **Yes my mistress." She spoke as her its six arm flew to Izuku's limp arm, each arm grabbing a different part of Izuku's left arm, each limb started to glow a green aura, as that happen the black skin of Izuku's arm started to returned back to normal, Izuku could literally feel his bones and muscles being put back together. Soon the six arm let go of Izuku's arm and he was shocked to see that it was no longer broken.**

"Dude that was so cool." Denki said.

"So that's why she could see Star Platinum, this Eri is a Stand User and I would presume that that is her Stand." Momo said.

"Yep." Razier said.

"Wow I've got to get my hands on that, just imagine the kind of 'babies' I could make." Mei said.

"That won't work as 1: It still a Stand even if it looks like a machine meaning you can't touch it. 2: if you do somehow take it apart that would also hurt Eri in the proses."

" **Wow, Eri Thank you." He said as he smiles at her, Eri smile softly before closing her eyes and stared to fall forwards, Izuku gasp and quickly scramble to his feet to catch only to stop when [I'm OK You're Okay] caught her with one of her right arms. She then wrapped the other two around her and lift her off the ground and held her close to her chest. [I'm OK You're Okay] then looked directly into Izuku's eyes.**

" **I shall protect my mistress, please take down Kai." [I'm OK You're Okay] then looked down at Eri and has a soft smile, "I wish her to be free from that monster."**

 **Izuku stared at the Stand, surprise that Eri's Stand is not only a Semi-automatic type like his but she's also sentient and independent, getting over his shock he smiles and nods towards her. "Alright, just keep her safe." With that he ran out to face Overhaul once more only to stop in his track. "Wha?"**

 **Izuku raised his head as he stares at Overhaul who was growing bigger and was towering over him.**

"… **You are SO compensating for something." Izuku said with a blank face after a few second of staring.**

Mina and Denki burst out laughing at that. Leave it to Izuku to say something like that in the face of danger.

Everyone else facepalm at Izuku's choice of words.

"…I don't get it." Kota said with a head tilt.

"Me nether." Eri said with a head tilt of her own.

"It probably best that you both don't." Tiger said with a sigh. Mirio chuckled nervously.

" **DIE YOU BRAT!" Overhaul shouted in pure anger as he swung his fist down at Izuku again trying to crush him, this time with two fist.**

" **Star Platinum!" Izuku shouted as his stand appeared before him once more however there was a slight change in his appearance as his entire body skin was now purely purple, his glovers and boots were now black and its scarf has changed from white to red.**

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he manages to stop Overhaul's attack with a barrage of punches.**

"Man, Star Platinum is so strong." Todoroki said in surprise.

"And fast. He threw so many punches to stop those giant fists, it's unbelievable." Momo added.

"Based on what Izuku said earlier, I guess he had years to practice his Stand." Midnight said.

'He probably had it long before we meet.' Toshinori thought.

" **Star Platinum! Za Wardo!" Izuku shouted as time froze once more as he saw despite Star Platinum's raw power in stopping the fists attack; he knew he couldn't keep doing it for long.**

" **Alright, five seconds before time moves again. Now let's see what I can do." He said as he looked around and saw a tanker truck filled with gas, he could not help but grin as an idea formed in his head.**

"So there is a limit to his power. I can understand that." Momo said.

"But five seconds? Doesn't that feel a little too short of a time limit for a time stopping power?" Tooru asked. This caused Raizer to giggle.

"Nah kid, when you take a step back and think about it, you realize that it actually more than enough time as this Izuku could have 5 minutes for him as he moves faster than everyone else. Like take for example a hostage situation, Izuku could save the hostage, beat the villain and have them cuffed all in a blink of an eye, not only lowering the risk of potentially harming the hostage but also not giving the villain time to even react."

The adults nodded at this as they too saw the benefits of this power.

" **Perfect." Izuku said as he made his way to the truck, he had Star Platinum pick the truck up and hurl it at Overhaul. The truck his Overhaul directly at his chest, Star Platinum then started beating it down to increase the force of the attack.**

" **That should do it." Izuku said as he had two more seconds left on his time.**

"Okay not gonna lie, for some strange and possibly bizarre reason, I was hoping he would use a steam roller for some reason." Mina said with a pout.

"I did too for some reason." Mandalay said with a pout of her own.

Raizer and Kiyuki sweat-drop at this. 'They didn't realize the reference they just made.' The two thought.

 **Izuku sight in disappointed though, "For some bizarre reason I wish I used a steam roller. Weird." Izuku then saw the other heroes that were called on fighting one of Overhaul's henchmen, a giant of man that could give Mount Lady a run for her money (If she had any.) he charged One for All into his legs and shot towards the big guy.**

 **When he got the big guy in his range, Izuku summon Star Platinum and channel his Hamon and Full Cowling into his stand once more, he wailed on the big guy HARD and came back to Izuku. At that moment, Izuku used the large henchmen body as a springboard as shot back to his original spot. He skidded to a halt, he had a grin.**

" **And Time has begun once again." he said with snapped of a finger, time resume.**

 **The big guy fellow while coughing up some blood and the truck had exploded in a mighty explosion that engulf Overhaul.**

"Holy shit! He did all that in just five seconds!? So manly!" Kirishima exclaimed. The other students had similar thought as they watch what happen.

"This is bullshit, that F $^ing nerd is a useless Deku this proves nothing!" Bakugo screamed in anger.

"Shut Up!" Raizer yelled at him, he messaged his forehead with his right hand, "God dammit, you yelling is so annoying, I rather listen to Church's rambling on how his team sucks."

"I want to do that too." Kota said with stars in his eyes. Eri said nothing but also had the same stars in her eyes as well, clearly showing that she had the same idea.

The Wild Pussycats and Mirio sweat-drop at the thought of the two kids gaining 'The World' Stands of their own as it is called. Oh the damages and mayhem that could be done.

" **DEKU!" Overhaul shouted in pain and anger and somehow in his mind, he knew that the green haired hero was the cause for the explosion he was engulfed in. he scans the area, searching for him, unaware that his target was standing right behind not knowing that it was too late.**

" **ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" Star Platinum shouted as he started another barrage of punches at Overhaul. However, this time he wasn't holding back as he punched with full power and the fact that Izuku is generating One for All 50% into Star Platinum's punches made the pain much more severe.**

 **Once Star Platinum finished, Izuku called back his Stand and pointed to the falling Overhaul.**

" **Your last line will be 'Damn you Deku! DAMN YOU!' Tooyu." Izuku said.**

" **Damn you Deku! DAMN YOU!" Overhaul shouted as his eyes finally rolled into the back of his head, his body and mind no longer able to handle the pain, he drop to the floor face first as he was finally defeated.**

"Wow. Way to add insult to injury Midoriya. I never expected him to be the savage type." Mineta said with a sweat-drop.

"But then again the dude was part of the Yakuza, made those quirk destroying bullets and tortured Eri nearly her whole life. So I'm pretty sure the guy deserves it." Sero said.

"Agreed, he did deserved it." Tsu said with a happy face.

 **Izuku landed beside Overhaul's body and let out a lose breath. He was having a hard time breathing as continuously using Star Platinum's 'Time stop' ability took a lot a mental and physical energy to be used. He barely manages to make it look easy for the fight. Izuku raised his head and lifted his right arm in the air.**

" **Eri, you no longer have to be scared now. Why? Beause I am HERE! I've won you your freedom!" Izuku closed his eyes and fell on his back as he passed out from exhaustion.**

"Well everyone that was the first world I wanted to show you." Raizer said as he stood up, "So what do you think?"

"It was so cool. Never thought I would see Izuku fight like that." Kiminari said.

"Yeah. My respect towards him grew now." Shoji said.

"Mine as well." Tokayami said, Dark Shadow nodded.

"Man Izuku was so manly on how he took on Overhaul." Kirishima said.

"That Stand of his surprise me, with the power to stop time." Toru said.

"ANd that Hamon abilities seems interesting. I wonder if i can learn it." Ojiro said.

"Well better in the hands of a hero then a villain right? I mean imagine all the damage that could be done with that kind of power." Raizer said.

This made everyone besides Kota and Eri, to shiver at the mere thought of that, a villain that can do anything he wants and get away with it, the worst part of it all was that no Hero could counter it unless that have a time related Quirk. All Might thought of his nemesis All for One with that kind of power, his face paled a bit as he knew that would the end of the world.

"Young Raizer, please don't say things like that." Toshinori said, slightly shaken at the thought.

"Hehehe, sorry about that didn't mean to give ya a frightful thought." Raizer said sheepishly. "Well if you all thought that was different, just wait for this next world. Also A little heads up, Mineta will be very jealous of this next Izuku."


	2. Chapter 2

**Raizer; Welcome back everyone, and i didn't expect so many people to like this, in all honesty i did this fic for fun.**

 **Sonic: Well thier aren't many Watch Au Fic for My Hero Acdemia after all.**

 **Fox: Yeah plus i think they like how you presented the Au...Maybe.**

 **Raizer: YEah you're probably right Anway now i'm going to adrees some reviews:**

 **Jadegem02: Indeed it did start in a a bizarre way, and yes thier will be female version just you wait.**

 **PsychoNightmare: Oh i plan to do something with Kamen RIder Ex-Aid but since you added the Chronus and Fate series i may add that in its own chapter but I have little knowledge of the Fate Series as i've never watched the Anime or played the games at all.**

 **reynardgautama: Why thank you, i am happy that you think so.**

 **zenkaispiral: Oh thanks for this idea i may do it some time in the future.**

 **Raizer: That's all the reviews i will address as of right now but don't worry if you all think i didn't mention your reviews as i will address them sooner or later. Anyway I'm not sure if anyone asked but i will now show you my Stand stats;**

 **Name: Fist Bump**

 **User: darkraizerGx1 (D. R. Gx1)**

 **Power: B**

 **Range: C(Time)**

 **Durability: C**

 **Precision: B**

 **Vitality: A**

 **Development potential: C**

 **Ability: ABle to create contructs of past action that the user or stand has done within a time range of 9 hours, this is not limited to firing a handgun, swing a sword, bat or any kind of weapon, Kicik and etc. However things like tossing a grenade can't be replicated as the constructs can only be made of actions that are still connect to the user or Stands physical body, however arrows and bullets will still be replcated as ther were still physcially in contact with the user or Stand's body.**

 **Sly: *whistle* a pretty hand Stand, makes me wish i had something similar.**

 **Momonga: Indeed.**

 **Raizer: Well it no Star Platinum level Stand but at least it powerfull in its own right.**

 **Momonga: DOn't sell yourself so short my friend.**

 **Hudai: He's right, your Stand is cool don't let others discourage you like that.**

 **Izuku: Yeah!**

 **Raizer: Aw thanks guys Anyway Some please do the disclaimer.**

 **Izuku: I'll do it. D. 1 doesn't own My Hhero Acedemia or the storeis that are featured in this fic. the fic currently being watched is own to Arakiisjogenius.**

 **Raizer: All right own with the show!**

Everyone were confused by Raizer's choice of words. Why would Minate be jealous of Izuku. The short boy in question had a his right hand on his chin, thinking on what could Izuku do make him jelous. He knows Izuku's quirk is better then his, that he doesn't mind, Izuku generally nice to him even if sometime he isn't sometime back. Therefore, that leaves only one possible idea, this made his jaws drop and his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"YOU MEAN IZUKU HAS A HAREM!?" the short boy screamed. This shocked his fellow classmates, teachers and Pro-heroes in the room.

"Minate, don't say such things like that!" Iida scolded the smaller teen, "Midoriya would never try such devious thing like that."

"Yeah." Ochako said in agreement, as she secretly she hope that she was part of that harem, it's not that big of a secret that she likes Izuku. She noticed that some other girls liked Deku, she just hoped that she was with him even if she has to share him with others.

"Besides Izuku isn't that good of a smooth talker." Denki said.

"Plus Izuku isn't the type of guy going off looking for women." Sero added.

"Actually, Minate isn't wrong." Raizer said. A record scratch was heard, as everyone minds just stopped and stared at their host. Their eyes widening in shock.

"WHAT!?" was their response.

"Young Midoriya with multiple relationships!?" All Might clearly surprise by this.

"Man the kid a player." Present Mic mused.

"Well this is a surprise," Principle Nezu, his voice shoed his amusement, "I never thought that would be willing to go into multiple relationships."

"THAT DEKU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO A F $!ING GIRL WITH OUT F$%(ING SOMETHING UP!" Bakugo roared in anger.

"Not to sound rude, but I don't honestly believe you Raizer-san." Jiro said, her arms crossed over her chest, "I mean Midoriya stutters in just having a regular conversation but with the company he had before hand, I guess I can understand why but still." She took a quick glance at Bakugo before returning her attention to Raizer.

"Well it not as far fetch as you think." Raizer said, "In fact many version of Izuku have harem's mostly due to the reason of girls falling in love with him, not him actively chasing women." He then turned to Minate, "He also respects women highly as he would not try to grope them or eye them like some kind of prize. Plus they think he is very cute or very handsome also helps." He glared at the short boy, "Don't think I didn't notice that you were eyeing Kiyuku earlier. We don't want to have problem now do we?" **[Fist Bump]** appeared beside him.

"N-no sir!" Minate said as he saluted in fear.

"Raizer, would you be interested to be part of U.A's security force?" Principle Nezu, the mouse-dog-bear-thing asked.

"Sorry but I've got to take a pass on that," Raizer replied, "Don't get me wrong, sounds like a nice job and all but I've got my hands full taking care of my dimension and the residents here." At that moment, a solider wearing futuristic orange armour burst through the wall.

"Grif, what the F$ k!" He exclaimed. The soldier now identified as Grif stood up.

"Oh hey Raizer, look sorry man Caboose threw me in anger at that vampire loli for taking his cookie."

A faint 'Tucker did it' was heard.

Raizer stared at the orange soldier for a few seconds before sighing; he created a magic circle and stuck his arm into it until he pulled a cell phone out from the circle. "Grif, Leave. Give me a sec," he said as he type in a number and held the phone close to his ear, Grif left the room through the same hole he made, Kiyuki used her magic to fix it.

"Momonga? Yeah it me. Look, I need you to control your subordinates. Yes I know but dude I can't have them causing fights all over the place, it's a b%#7h to fix the aftermath hence why I created Kiyuki in the first place, now I think I need to create another helper. Hmm, Ughuh, okay, just tell them that you and the others want to see them in the briefing room. What was that? Oh third floor third room to the left, it has a sign that says 'briefing' on it. Yeah Okay, thanks."

Raizer then turned his head towards Nezu, "See what I mean? It's not easy taking care of everyone here but it's rewarding."

"Also could the adults stand up for a moment and move away from your seats please." Raizer said, this confused the older but did as they were told. Once they moved out of the way a swirling portal of purple and red appeared over their seats. This shock everyone but that's not all as they could hear something coming from the portal.

"aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" screamed a voice as several figures drop down from the portal.

"Ow."

"Gah, my back."

"Get off."

"We're are we?" this voice made it hard to tell whether it was male or female.

"You younglings can't take a fall, then how can you even call yourselves heroes." This one was an elderly man's voice. This made Toshinori freeze up and shake in slight fear.

"Oh hush Grand Torino, you were like this back then." An elderly woman's voice spoke.

The figure were soon reveal to be the Pro-Heroes Kamui Woods, Deathgoro, Mt. Lady, Snipe, Thirteen, Grand Torino and Recovery Girl.

"Sensei!" All might shriek in slight fear.

"Huh? Toshi? Is that you? What did you do this time you brat!?" Grand Torino said in slight anger.

"Actually I was the one who brought you here." Raizer said, grabbing the attention of the new guests. He then started to explain the reason why he brought them here and about Kiyuki's {Absolute Cancelled} spell, to which Mt Lady tried to growing into a giant, which didn't work, and Kamui Woods despite still having a wooden body could not grow out his limbs like he normally would. They all agreed to watch the Au's along with the current guest.

"I remember that Kid, when I first saw I never expected him to make it to U.A but he proved me wrong and now look at him. He took down a high ranking Yakuza." Kamui Wood said.

"You and I both did." Deathgoro said in agreement.

"All right now Kiyuki, roll the footage!" Raizer said.

"Aye-aye sir!" she said as she pressed the play button on the remote that she tucked away in her breast earlier, she pulled it out along with a can drink.

Mt Lady lean over to Midnight "Hey old hag, did she just pulled a remote and soda can out from between her breast?" she whispered.

"Yes she did." Was Midnight's reply.

"Oh good, I thought it was just me."

"Well your not the oly one." Midnight directed her hand towards the male students with slight some blood coming out from their nose's.

 **"Aerosmith!" a young man yelled as he summoned a strange miniature airplane that seemed to materialize and take off from his right arm. The plane was comparable in size to the young man's head and had what appeared to be a tiny pilot with an orange bandana. The plane resembled a fighter plane with one propeller in a tractor configuration. The plane had a number of vents on the front that resembled a large frown, two eyes and the bolt of the propeller resembled a large nose to overall give the plane an unhappy visage. It had its wheels tucked under its fuselage and had two wing-mounted machine guns and a bomb on its underside as weapons. It had rust damage on the left side and wing.**

"Huh, a plane as a Stand? Didn't expect that." Sero said. The newer guest were told what Stands were and were given an example when Raizer summoned **[Fist Bump]** and showed them his ability.

"Oh I wish I could analyse it," Mei said, "Maybe I can make my own 'baby' version of it."

"So that's how Stand is called out?" Snipe said, "Seems simple enough. I wonder if they come in the form of a gun."

"Actually yes," Kiyuki said, "There is a Stand user named Hol Horse, his Stand **[The Emperor]** was a tool type Stand that took shape of a futuristic revolver. It had unlimited ammunition can fire at rapid speed. However it has terrible precision but Hol Horse could mentally correct his bullets path on the fly to hit his targets."

Snipe whistle, "Sounds a lot like my quirk, minus the unlimited ammo."

"Man that sound so cool, I wonder what kind of hero he was." Denki said, this made Raizer chuckle.

"Actually Hol Horse was no hero, he is a coward that prefers to be in odds that will ensure his victory and prefers to work with a partner. In fact, in the Universe that Stand originated from he has tried to kill a group of Stand users that were on their way to Egypt to defeat a vampire…yes vampires are real and are nothing like those in Twilight. God I hate that book."

Everyone agreed on that last statement, hell even Bakugo as he screamed that he would destroy every single copy of that series if he could.

 **The man of fifteen was himself also of note. He stood at 5 foot 8. He had green hair that was so dark as to appear black, slicked back in a series of spikes with four large spiked bangs covering his forehead (an: younger Pannacotta Fugo's haircut) covered by a small blue and purple mechanical propeller hat. His eyes were a dark green and his narrow face had freckles. He wore an odd and improper outfit consisting of black bell bottom pants with the right hip missing, his bare right hip with a kiss mark tattoo on the front, exposed. They were held up by a white belt with a silver buckle consisting of a circle with two wings and containing an 'A' with a star as the hole, and a pure black suit jacket with the right sleeve ending just after his shoulder and the left sleeve normal length with a flared end. Finally he wore a black fingerless glove on his right hand and odd red sneakers modified with studded metal plates over the toes. The jacket was open revealing a muscled chest and stomach littered with various light scars that gave the impression of someone who fought often. The largest scar he had was a large ugly red burn scar that covered his left shoulder and pectoral.**

"OH My GOD!" Ochaku yelled, her face blushing madly, "What is Deku-kun wearing!?" she wasn't the only one blushing as two or three others also blush at this Izuku's choice of clothing.

"Huh, never thought Izuku would ever wear those kind of clothes." Mina said.

"Why those clothes are so fabulous." Aoyama said as sparkles appeared around his face, "They are so trending and base on the quality of those fabrics, I would have to say that those were made from top quality fabric. And that design, probably an Italian line out clothing, so GUCCHI probably." Everyone, even Raizer and Kiyuki turned to Aoyama.

"How do you know this?" Shoji asked.

"Well for your information monsieur, I happen to keep up to date to the latest fashion trends; I need cloths that compliments my sparkles and make them shine out more."

"Okay, let's just ask about Aoyama's knowledge of fashion later, agreed?" Raizer said, still a little surprise on how knowledgeable the blonde is in fashion but taking into account on how he always seem to want to stand out it made some sense.

The others nodded.

Kamui narrowed his eyes as he examined the scars, "Hmm, a brawl? No something else." He mutter. This caught the other Heroes attention.

"Is there something wrong Woods?" Pixie-bob asked.

"Those scars on his body, I thought most of them were from brawls but looking at it a little closer some of them look like they were from battles to the death." He said, "I've been a pro long enough to catch these things hence why I'm now the 7th ranked hero."

"Wow, that amazing senpai." Mount Lady said, this caused Kamui Woods to blush but luckily, he had his helmet on.

Aizawa glared at the screen, scanning his student's other-self and what Kamui Woods said was true, as his eyes grew wide in slight shock.

 **His face was set in angry annoyance as he sent the plane to fire at his opponent. His attacker, a green blob creature enclosing a blond haired teen, wielding a powerful explosion quirk, laughed. "Is that really your quirk? Some little toy you can summon? How pathetic! My new disguise will blow you to bi-" was all the slime creature got out before he learned an important fact about Aerosmith; its propeller was just as sharp and strong as a real plane. The slime villain screamed in agony as the spinning blade pureed his eye, which was one of the few solid pieces of his body.**

Bakugo stiffen at the sight of the blob villain that nearly killed him before he entered U.A, how he nearly suffocated. Had it not been for Izuku buying him precious seconds of air he would have died. Everyone was shocked to see this version of Bakugo being used like a puppet. Kamui Woods, Deathgoro, M.T Lady and All Might remembered that incident very well. Soon they all gasp at the brutal retaliation this Izuku did, Kota and Eri had their eyes and ears covered by Mirio, Mandalay, Ragdoll and Ochaku.

"Damn," Kirishima said, "Didn't think Izuku would be so brutal."

"Ouch that has to hurt." Sero said.

"Yeah." Seto said.

"The brat did the smart thing." Gran Torino said, this made the students and some of the heroes turned their attention towards the elderly hero, "He's going for a vital weak point of that blob's quirk. Thought it may be brutal it's effective and get the job done."

"Hang on a minute," Sato spoke, "I thought only Stand Users can see Stands. Why can that sludge guy can see Izuku's Stand?"

This took a bit to register before everyone noticed this as well.

"Hey he's right."

"Dang can't believe we missed that."

"Looking at it now, I guess it should have been obvious, _kero._ "

"Does that mean that sludge guy is a Stand User?"

Raizer shook his head, "Nope remember when I said that some universe ignore that rule?" he asked to which they nodded, well the ones first group did, "This is one of those world."

 **In horrible agony the slime villain let go of his hostage, allowing Aerosmith to circle back around in a turn to sharp for a real plane of any size and shot the resulting puddle with a volley of superheated tracer bullets. The villain screamed in agony, unable to even lurch reflexively in any direction out of the bullets' path as they were hitting him at all parts of his body due to their spread. As Aerosmith continued to loop around and shoot the sludge man, Izuku dragged its victim away and checked his vitals.**

"Good idea to get the victim away from danger." Deathgoro commented.

"Agreed, Izuku had the right idea." Tiger said.

 **Seeing that the teen was not breathing, Izuku immediately began to perform CPR. He tilted the blonde's head back and placed their lips together, blowing fresh air into the boy's lungs. He began chest compressions and did not look up when he heard sirens approaching.**

"Good job," Thirteen commented, "That dear student's is how CPR is done, this skill is very useful for victims that could be drowning after rescuing them, regardless of their age and/or gender for this help keep people alive until proper aid can be done."

"Hai, Thirteen-sensei." 1-A said. Though for some of them they could not help but blush at the scene in front of them, it looked like something out of a daujojin that they secretly read as lewd ideas filled their minds luckily no one said anything.

"Hmm~ Mama likes." Midnight said as she licked her lips. Almost everyone. "If only it was in a more 'exotic' setting."

"Midnight, please." Snipe groaned, he shook his head at his co-worker and fellow teacher.

"OI! THAT'S A VERSION ME YOUR TALKING ABOUT YOU SEX-CRAVED B$ H!" Bakugo yelled in anger.

Midnight waved her hand off at Bakugo in a showing motion "But it's not you right so it's fine." She turned to Raizer, "Right?"

"…I don't want to answer that." Was his reply.

 **The police and an ambulance someone had called when the slime villain first started attacking his host before breaking through the crowd came across a strange sight. A Toy plane was making multiple passes to shoot a hail of glowing hot bullets into the screaming suspect who had committed assault and kidnapping and the victim was being kissed by a teen who was basically half naked. As the teen broke away and began pressing on the boy's chest they realized he was performing CPR and the paramedics rushed over to take over.**

"At least there wasn't property damage this time." Mt Lady said. Kamui Woods and Deathgoro nodded their head at this as they remembered the damage that was done by this villain when he was using Bakugo as a puppet.

"…Deku." Bakugo grumble under his breath, glaring at the screen. He will never forget that moment of humiliation of his pride when Deku saved him, don't get him wrong he is grateful for it but his pride won't accept it even though it has been months since that day.

 **The boy who was used as a puppet by the villain was quickly loaded onto an ambulance once he began breathing again. The villain was loaded into a waterproof container to be taken to the police station.**

 **Izuku was questioned by the police on his involvement, but soon cleared. One or two officers questioned whether he should be charged with vigilantism, but it was pointed out that Izuku was attacked first and while the retaliation was brutal, the villain's quirk rendered him immune to most attacks. Taking out his eye was the only way Izuku could come out unscathed.**

"Luckily Mr. Midoriya wasn't charge," Principle Nezu spoke, "If he was registered in the system I may had to reconsider his application."

"What you mean you would have rejected Deku even if he pass the entry exam?" Ochaku asked.

"Sad as it may sound but yes," Nezu then had a serious aura around him, this caused the students to stiffen, "My top priority is the safety of my students and staff, if a person I considered a flight risk, and they shall be dealt with accordingly."

"Seems legit," Raizer said, "Better safe than sorry."

 **Izuku had some choice words for the pro heroes who showed up after losing the villain in the first place.**

 **"How did you idiots actually lose this guy? He was running around making a complete spectacle of himself and literally attacked me the first chance he got," Izuku admonished them with a flat look on his face. He honestly could not believe that guys like this got paid to do what they did. "You guys get paychecks to run around in funny costumes and get into public dick-measuring contests and you can't do the one job expected of you."**

Everyone beside Raizer and Kiyuki were surprise by Izuku's words, especially the two heroes that were the target of his rant. This was obviously not their Izuku as theirs would be fan-boying out at meeting two popular Heroes, not this one as he was tearing a new one into them.

"Dude, Savage much." Kimanari said.

"I never expect Izuku to say such things to heroes," Iida said, his arms moving in a robotic manner, "Since he has so much admiration to all kinds of Heroes."

"This is totally different from how Deku-kun would normally act." Ochako said.

"…I'm just shock by this." Shoji said.

"I-i-I know what you mean." Koda spoke up.

"Young Midorya, I never expected such words from you of all people." Tohsinori said in slight shock.

"Man I know the kid enough to know that he would never say that to a Pro hero." Snip said.

"Indeed," Principle Nezu said, "This those contradicts our Izuku personality profile so that would mean this Izuku had a bad experience with heroes? Since that would be the safe assumption."

"Wow, never expect the green cute have such a mouth." Pixie-bob said giggling a bit, "I wonder how that mouth would good for other things~?" she then got smack in the back of the head by Mandalay.

"No Pixie! That's is just morally wrong." Mandalay said, 'Beside if anyone is going after Izuku it's me.' She thought to herself.

"Besides even if he would date you he's still in school." Ragdoll piped in.

"Ugh, sometime I wish we had some male member in our team." Tiger groan out. DeathGoro gave him a pat on the back.

 **"Okay first of all, you're one to talk in that outfit; what are you even wearing?" "The clothes I've picked up dates in." The heroes disregarded that comment. "Second, who are you to talk to us like that?!"**

"Huh looks like this Izuku has a sense of fashion even though it is quite bizarre." Jiro said.

"Indeed it truly is," Aoyama said, "IT makes him stand out so much that it may even rival my sparkles."

"But why does he wear that to begin with?" Tooru asked curiously. Raizer shrugged his shoulders.

 **Izuku's face turned contemplative at that. Then he began to calmly list the reasons, like one reads off a shopping list; "One, this villain got away from you, he just ran away right past you using his explosions to get you to cower like children. Two, you did nothing to actually fight him you waited for 'a better suited hero' to show up. You might have kept civilians away but policemen could easily do the same and do so at a fraction of a fraction of your salary. Did you two even think of how you could have taken care of this yourself, it took me all of Two. Seconds. to realize all I had to do was attack his eye to incapacitate him and force him to release his hostage. You, Kamui woods, could have just sent out a branch and stabbed the villain's eye, while Deathgoro here ran in and grabbed the hostage. Is it the best plan? No, certainly not, but it's better than standing by doing nothing. You're supposed to be trained professionals that the 'system' has trained to think on their feet to come up with plans to defeat villains in the field.**

 **If this situation was 'too dangerous' for you, what does that say about heroes, hm? That all it takes is some jackass flailing about with a particularly dangerous quirk to make the heroes too hesitant to do their job. One facet of being a real hero, not just some guy with a fancy license, is being brave. That means prioritizing saving people even if the you're not sure you can win. Especially if you're not sure you can win, because that means the people need your help all the more. Hero academies are supposed to teach their students to handle enemies that have quirks that counter their own? Yet the scarecrow is too afraid of fire to approach the witch and the big guy who looks like he can bench-press a truck is a paper tiger. You two just stood there and watched as a minor was slowly drowned to death by a dangerous criminal."**

The three pro heroes that were there that day, especially Kamui Wood and Deathgoro were shock at what Izuku just said and could not help but feel embarrassed and a shame at how cowardly they were, they were pro heroes for god sake. They knew the job was dangerous to begin with yet they were too scared to act. It took a formerly quirkless kid to save a hostage and distract the villain long enough for All Might to stop him. Both due to their cowardness and hesitation nearly cost the life of Bakugo and Midoriya.

"Man he chew you guys out a new one didn't he?" Present Mic remark, he was hit in the back of the head by Aizawa.

"Really Mic?" Midnight said with a disapproval head shack.

"I guess we did diserve that." Kamui Woods admitted.

 **Both heroes, especially Deathgoro, looked outraged, but knew they could not say anything. Their reputations would take a hard hit from the villain escaping, and getting into an argument with the boy who captured the villain with no effort would be pointless. When the only argument you can make is the other guy was a jerkass about it, you have still lost the argument. He had raised valid points, ones that detractors from the media would make as well considering some civilians had been hurt when the slime villain fled by using the boy's explosions to launch himself like a rocket.**

 **Suddenly, a large number of news vans pulled up, and all three realized with dread that the media had finally caught up.**

This caused nearly all of the heroes to groan and shook their heads sympathetically at the three; they knew how annoying the media can be. Grand Torino and Aizawa mentally smirk as they were both glad that they rarely have this problem as being underground heroes has their benefits.

"That's why I never do hero work in public back in my day." Gran Torino said.

"Underground heroes have this win over show off every time." Aizawa mumble as he grins. Midnight and Present Mic noticed this and grumble a bit about being unfair.

 **"I'm leaving before they break out the camera's," Izuku said as he turned around and tried to quickly walk away. This reaction left the heroes genuinely perplexed.**

 **"Where are you going? Don't you have anything you want to say to them?" Kamui Woods asked, confused as to why he would leave. While he seemed to disdain heroes, or at least the ones he saw as incompetent, he was passionate. Kamui was certain he would share his beliefs on this incident with the media.**

"I wonder what kind of heroes Midoriya has seen to make him feel this way towards heroes?" Sato asked.

This same question ran though Class 1-A minds, as they too wondered this. It was so unlike Izuku to dislike heroes since theirs is a complete fan boy of them. For Mandalay, this Izuku reminded her of how Kota saw heroes as before he had a change of heart.

 **Izuku turned his head to address him and announced the absolute bluntest, "No." either hero had ever heard before walking off and leaving the heroes to be swarmed by the media.**

"Man it feels weird to see Izuku act like this." Sero said.

"Indeed, I can see his soul shrouded in darkness." Tokayami said.

"Maybe he had was raised differently," Toru said, this made the others look turn towards the invisible girl, "I mean he obviously has a different childhood with just the way he acts so."

"That could be the case." Momo said.

"Well if I've got anything to say, at least he doesn't act like Bakugo or Monoma." Denki said, to which many nodded their heads in agreement except Bakugo who glare at the electric quirk user.

 **Izuku continued on his way after the confrontation with the cops. He did not want to be on t.v. so the media had some story to blow out of proportion. That was always the case; whenever someone with a strong quirk did something noteworthy, the media and society as a whole acted like they had moved the sun and earth. His biggest peeve was how if you had a strong quirk, you already had it made.**

Toshinori frown at this, society did indeed act like that, hence why Stain did what he did. While he does not agree with his actions but he did agree that society did need to change the outlooks of heroes.

 **And if you were thought quirkless: you were screwed over.**

"Which in some case lead to suicide. I did some research about your world and I'm very shock to see the number of quirkless people being treated like second-class citizens that even lead them to commit suicide just to break free from the treatment they were given like bullying." Raizer said, this cause the students to gulp. "It has been know that many version of Izuku were seen quirkless until their quirks finally manifested before they entered UA. So can you imagine how it's like to be ridicule for nearly your whole life?"

1-A could even think to imagine how their lives would be like quirkless and Izuku has been through it for 14 years of his life. Their respect for the green hair grew much more. The only one that had a different mind-set was the ever so angry Bakugo, he was fuming up a storm, glaring intently at the screen in front of them.

"Oh by the way some of those Izuku's commited suicide as well." Raizer continued, this shocked everyone.

"What!"

"No way!"

"No!"

"That can't be!"

"That's just impossible!"

"I'm not joking, let this be a lesson to each and every one of you whether you're an adult or not, treat people with equal respect regardless if they have quirks or not."

 **He was broken out of musings when he walked by an electronics store and heard the news playing across a large flat-screen.**

 **"Oh. MY. GOD." Izuku ground out when he saw the headlining story: Young Teen Succeeds Where Pro-Heroes Fail.**

"Wow this Izuku doesn't like the lime light as it seems." Ojiro said.

"Nope and I don't blame him," Kamui Woods admitted, "Take it from me, I've only been a hero for quite some time now and I still feel uneasy with the paparazzi hounding me with questions."

"Oh don't whine you baby." MT Lady said. Deathgoro shock his head.

"That's why you are still a rookie."

 **On the screen, which was quickly attracting many people, was a clip from a squad car camera of Izuku resuscitating Katsuki and Aerosmith shooting the slime villain. The clip cut back to Deathgoro, who had swallowed his pride and revealed what happened.**

"And that takes a lot to do." Deathgoro admitted. Kamui woods chuckle at his friend.

"Don't worry, it happen to all of us at one point." Thirteen said.

 **"Kid was disrespectful as hell, but he managed to stop the villain when it attacked him and he saved the hostage. I don't know why he didn't stay to take credit for it though. He just walked away when the vans sh-" Izuku had heard enough and walked away and took to a speed walk when some near by civilians recognized his odd outfit. He took off down the street and stopped when he was sure no one was following him.**

 **Izuku continued on his way, thinking about what he was gonna say when he got to his destination. It had been years since he had seen her face to face and he was just going to show up on her doorstep? Shaking his head at the thought, he made a detour to a convenience store to at least pick up a small gift.**

"Looks like Izuku going to meet someone." Jiro said.

"And it seems that it is a 'she' based on his thoughts." Shoto added.

"Maybe he's going to visit a girlfriend?" Denki said with a shrug. Ochako did not show it but she was actually jealous and slightly worried that whomever Deku of this universe will meet might be in their universe and steal Deku away from her and she has enough rivals as it is.

 **It wouldn't be much, but it would be better than showing up empty handed.**

 **Izuku picked out small box of chocolates, thinking to use it as an icebreaker as he shared it with her. He went to the counter to pay when he noticed that the cashier was a rather cute young lady. She was wearing a black t-shirt with red, slightly baggy pants. Her skin was a deep tan and her hair was a dark purple ponytail that looked natural, rather than dyed. Her most noticeable feature was her ears. They were large and pointed, like an elf, and each one had a gold hoop earring.**

"Oh my god! She's so hot! This is so great!" Minate screamed in pure joy, he was then smack in the back of the head by **[Fist Bump]** with Raizer shaking his head.

"Annoying pervert." Raizer muttered.

"Okay I'll admit she is pretty cute." Kirishima admitted, to which many of the males nodded in agreement. Even Todoroki and Aizawa nodded and that is a surprise on its own.

"Even cuter then me, Kiri?" Mina as she pouted a bit. Kirishima was stuned and was in a corner.

"Ugh," he turned to the other guys for help but didn't get any as Denki was being confront by Jiro, Shoto with Momo, Ojiro with Toru, Aizawa with Mandalay. The others were signalling him that he was on his own. Raizer couldn't help but laugh at their situations.

"Man this is so funny, especially Aizawa didn't think he would get caught up with this."

"But didn't you nodded as well Raizer-san." Shoji said, "Then why isn't Kiyuki doing the same like the others."

"I'll tell you soon."

 **Izuku gave a small smile and approached her. She turned when she noticed a customer approach and was going to greet him when she noticed his outfit. She blushed a deep red when she saw his exposed abs and chest, but tried to address him normally.**

"I wouldn't mind switching places with her." Pixiebob said with a slight purr.

"Pixie! No!" Mandalay yelled at her. Ragdoll and Tiger nodded at this.

"Beside I'm a better choice." Ragdoll said with a big smile.

'Oh Hell no!' Ochako mentally yelled, glaring holes into the two heroines, now she has older rivals for Deku's attention.

 **"H-hello sir!" tried being the operative word.**

"Smooth." Midnight said sarcastically.

 **Izuku for his part, chuckled and gave her a warm smile. "I'm sorry about my fashion sense, but exposed skin is a requirement of my quirk. I can summon weaponry from my skin. Anyway, I would like to purchase this box of chocolate, please."**

"Huh? I thought it was a Stand." Sero pointed out. Raizer shrugged his shoulders.

"If you think about it in a world where everyone has powers, you would immediately categorize your own power as the same right.

"Yeah I guess that makes sense." Sero nodded in agreement.

 **The girl was still blushing, but put on a friendly smile, "Okay sir-" "Please call me Izuku," He gave a friendly grin.**

"Wow Midoriya knows how to smooth talk a lady." Pixiebob said.

"And he's already letting her to call him by his first name." Midnight said.

 **She giggled, "Okay, Izuku, that will be ¥2180. Sooo... is this chocolate for anyone in particular?"**

"Yes I wonder who it could be." Iida said.

 **Izuku handed over the money and put the box under his arm, but decided that the cashier had been receptive enough for some mild flirting. He was anxious for the reunion he had planned, and felt this would help calm his nerves.**

 **"I'm actually off to see my mother. I haven't seen her in a while since I started going to school abroad in Italy. I haven't seen her in a while and I'm actually popping in to surprise her and I'm pretty nervous. I would love to stay and chat with you, but I should probably get going." He told her earnestly.**

"Oh so it his mother that he's going to see." Ochako said, internally sighing in relief.

"This doesn't make sense." Bakugo spoke. This directed attention to him.

"What do you mean Bakubro?" Kirishima asked.

"What it means shitty hair is that why would Deku even study abroad in Italy to begin with. His mom gets worried of him a lot when we were younger in. This doesn't seem like something Aunt Inko would do."

"Dude Raizer-san did say this is a different universe so maybe she had her reasons." Sero said.

"You know, now that I think about it that could be reason why he's more confident compared to our Izuku since he didn't have to deal with Bakugo while growing up."

"WHAT WAS THAT!?"

 **"But maybe," Izuku chanced, "you could give me your number so we could talk later."**

"Oh my so bold." Momo said, with a faint blush on her face, she never expected to see something like this in real life, sure she has read things like these in romance novel but to see it first hand was entirely different.

Shoto could not help but sent a death glare at this Izuku not liking that he caught Momo's attention.

"Wow, never thought I ever see Midoriya pull that so soon." Mina said, with a big goofy smile on her face. She then turn to Kirishima, "Maybe you need to take some notes Kiri-kun."

"Hey, I can smooth talk girls just fine." Kirishima pouted.

 **This brought a large blush across the girl's face. "Th-that's awfully f-forward isn't it?"**

 **"Well~ I've learned that if you want to be truly happy, you can't be hesitant to go for your desires. Whether it be a job, a new friend, or a lovely young woman," Izuku than took it a step further by gently taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.**

"Man Midoriya is really laying down the charm. I think I'm jealous." Denki admitted, sure he would love to have the great skill to woe women like this Izuku but he would rather use them on a certain someone that really caught his eye.

"I know! Why can't we be like that!?" Minate cried out, he then got smack again by **[Fist Bump]**.

"Shut it." Raizer said plainly.

 **She was practically sweating and red in the face, but the warbled smile on her face told him that his actions were not unwelcome.**

 **"I-I-I-I-I th-thought that the wh-whole hand k-ki-ki-kissing thing was French?" She stuttered out, flustered to near speechlessness. Izuku just grinned and tilted his head, commenting; "Yes, but I find that girls still find this charming."**

"Damn the kid is a real player." Present Mic said.

"I have to agree, the kid a natural at wowing the ladies." Snipe added.

"I wish he would wow me though." Pixie said.

"Pixie no." Mandalay said.

"But he could be a potential husband." Pixie said. The other adults stared at her. Pixie adopted a confused look, "What?"

"Hey Nezu,"

"Yes Eraserhead."

"Add Pixie-bob to the potential sexual harassment list."

"I'll make a memo of that."

"Dang it Pixie." Tiger mutter under his breath.

 **He then decided to go for it and placed a soft kiss on the woman's cheek.**

Ochako blush at the sight, she was jealous of this girl, however she quickly put that jealousy away and started to imagine Deku doing that to her. She was blissfully unaware that the same idea was going through several other females as well

 **Her face practically caught aflame. She placed her fingers to the spot where he had pecked her. She tried to say something, but nothing but a few noises and whimpers came out. Moving with such a speed that Izuku wondered if she had a speed quirk; she grabbed a sticky note from next to the register and jotted down a cellphone number which she proceeded to shove into Izuku's hand and usher him out the door.**

 **"I'MSHANTAEPLEASECALLMEHAVEAGOODDAY"**

"In case you didn't get that she said 'I'm Shantae please call me have a good day.'" Raizer said he then chuckle.

"Is something you found humorous about his?" Aizawa asked.

"It's just that Shantea is actually a counterpart of a heroine of another universe." This surprised everyone.

"No way, she's a hero."

"No, he said that she is a counterpart of a hero, kero."

"So is her name the same as this one or different?" My Lady asked.

"No, her name is the same. The original is known as Shantea the half Genie hero. She is a Genie well half of one as she is also part human." He said, he then pointed his thumb at Kiyuki, "In fact, I created Kiyuki with some of Shantea's DNA. In fact here is a picture of her." He said as a smaller screen appeared showing 1-A, the Heroes, Kota, Mirio and Eri what Shantea looked like and off course Minate was all over the image as she looked exactly like this version of her with the only difference was that the original Shantea didn't wear a shirt as she wore a red bra over her breast and that was it.

"I'm unsere that her choice of clothing is suitable for a hero." Iida said his face slightly blushing as he moved his arms in a robotic manner.

"Well to be fair she does live near a desert area." Raizer pointed out.

"Oh My God! Look at her, she my new favourite Hero." Minate scream in joy. He was then smack not only by **[Fist Bump]** but also Tsuyu, Jiro and Kiyuki.

"That's one of my DNA mothers you pervert slime!" Kiyuki yelled.

"Yeah and beside, Shantea may not even like dudes." Raizer added, some of the males turn towards him, "Hey, it has never been confirmed that Shanntea is straight, lesbian or bi. Besides she would never date a pervert like shorty."

Kamui woods then turned to Mt Lady.

"Why did you let him intern with you again?"

"Oh I just need an extra hand at my office, beside perverts like him would do anything to try and get a feel on these bad girls." Mt Lady whispered, she shook her chest to point out her 'girls' which made Kamui Woods blush under his helmet.

Tiger and Deathgoro stared at the two before they turned their heads towards each other.

"Those two need to hook up already." Death goro said, "They've been dancing around each other for a while and are too shy to make the first move."

"Have you tried locking them in a room that Mt Lady can't break out off yet?" Tiger asked. Deathgoro then had a thought full look; he nodded to his fellow hero.

"I can help you with that." Raizer voice whisper behind them, both heroes turn to see **[Fist Bump]** 's head that was so transparent that anyone would easily not notice it unless they were very close to it.

"You can talk?" Tiger asked, slightly surprise. The stand shock his head.

"No I'm just speaking through **[Fist Bump]** as Stand users can do this, well ones with humanoid or humanoid looking Stands can as far as I know."

"Oh okay then and thanks for the assistance." Deathgoro whispered. **[Fist Bump]** nodded before fading away.

 **Izuku gave a warm chuckle and pocketed the number. He proceeded to walk out, but not before saying one last thing to the now named Shantae; "I'm sorry for being overly forward Ms. Shantae , but I just can't help myself when I meet such a pretty young woman. I promise to show you a nice time when I can.**

"Man I'm so jealous of Midoriya right now." Minata cried. Sero and Denki nodded their heads in agreement.

'He has yet to see what Izuku can really do with the girls.' Raizer thought to himself as he thought of the many versions of Izuku with Harems.

 **Oh, and I would make sure to have your entire day clear. I simply have to do a very thorough job whenever I'm with pleasant company." He winked at her over his shoulder, causing steam to shoot from her ears as the door closed.**

 **As this entire exchange occurred, a very short teen with purple balls for hair watched in awe.**

"Wait a second," Sero said as he blinked his eyes.

"Isn't," Sato continued.

"That," Shoji continued on

"Me!?" Minate finished the notion.

 **"Th-T-That man...**

 **is a god."**

"Only you would say something like that." Shoto said.

"True." Koji finally spoke.

"Minate we need to work on your perverseness." Aizawa said bluntly.

"H-hey! I may be a pervert but I know when to be serious when I need to be." Minate protested.

"We'll see. Midnight you can deal with him when we get back." Aizawa said, to which Midnight grin sadistically causing Minate to gulp in fear.

 **Izuku walked down the street, thinking about the nice girl he had just met. 'I hope those ears of hers are sensitive; the gasps a girl makes when her ears are nibbled is one of the greatest sounds a man can hear.'**

Ocahako blushed at the thought of Izuku nibbling her ear if they make out, her heart was pumping rapidly as her face turned bright red.

"Ocahako are you alright, kero?" Tsuyu asked.

"W-what, oh y-yes I'm f-fine." She stuttered as she quickly got her blushing under control. "It's nothing at all." Tsuyu stared blankly at her friend before turning back to the screen.

 **Izuku was cut off from his musings when he realized he had finally reached his destination.**

 **"Okay, here we go"**

 **He walked up to the apartment door and rang the doorbell.**

 **There was some noise from inside and a voice called out, "Just a minute!"**

"You know now that I think about it everyone beside Bakugo have never meet Midoriya's mom have we." Sero said.

"Yeah now that you mention it."

 **The door opened and a woman stepped out. She had green hair much lighter than Izuku's and a very round face. She was taller than Izuku and was slightly plump, like she had gained some weight with age. She wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and a blue skirt. She looked at Izuku confused and a little flustered at his outfit, but then she noticed his features like his green hair and freckles. Her eyes widened in recognition.**

"Huh so that were Midorya get's his green hair from."Sero said.

"So does Miss Midoriya really looks like that in our universe?" Sato asked.

"Yeah/Indeed young Rikido." Bakugo and Toshinori said.

 **"I-... Izuku?"**

 **"...Hi mom"**

 **Inko shot forward and wrapped her arms around her son.**

"Aw what a happy reunion of Mother and son." Mandalay said with a soft smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Raizer: Hello everyone and i would first like to say that I am so sorry for not updating sooner as I've been busy. You know with Assignments and test and the likes, typical Uni life.**

 **Sly: You use that exuse a lot you know.**

 **Raizer: Hey, its the truth.**

 **Fox: That and you are kind of lazy.**

 **Raizer:...okay maybe that as well but mostly assignments.**

 **Sonic: RIght so you wanna answer some reviews?**

 **Raizer: Sure lets start with that;**

 **crazyg12: I will be honest with you i have no idea what the All Star Superman is, i have never once in my entire life read a DC or Marvel comic through out my life. I've only recently read some comics and that's only the IDW Transformer: More Then Meets the Eye, Lost Light and the recent Spider-Geddon, so i may look this up but no promises.**

 **zenkaispiral: I Like the idea and will try to add one in the future.**

 **Guest: Oh I plan to. I will Change some of the characters as well. on a side note Gundam: Iron Blooded Orphans is my favourite Gundam series of all time.**

 **ShiningJustice: THnak you for pointing out my mistake, i wasn't sure how thier names were spelled so thanks for telling me that.**

 **reynardgautama: Maybe i'll do a Spider Man Izuku.**

 **Raizer: Okay oh by the way there will a little surprise at the end. Now i don't want to spoil anything so let's get this story started!**

* * *

 **Izuku was happy to see his mother again, really he was, but she needed to let him go so he could breathe. When she finally released him, he had to gasp to regain his breath.**

 **"Izuku what are you doing here, when did you get here, why didn't you call and** _ **what are you wearing?!**_

"Typical Aunt Inko," Bakugo muttered as a very, very small smile graced his lips.

"Is she always like this?" Sato asked, since let's be honest only Bakugo who knows how Izuku's mom really acts.

"Yeah, ever since we were kids she would fuss over the smallest thing." The explosion quirk user said as he remembered his childhood.

"Well I think is great for a mother to care about her children." Mirio said, "That just show how much she loves him."

 **"In order: I wanted to see you again because I missed you, I got here yesterday but was settling into the hotel, I wanted to surprise you, and it's my special quirk outfit. Why does everyone ask that?" Izuku answered, the last part said in a dull voice.**

 **Inko ushered her son inside so they could catch up. After all, she hadn't seen him in 3 years.**

 **Inko listened with rapt attention as Izuku described his experiences in Italy. He described his friends in the 'Gang-stars' and his tenuous relationship with Passione and La Squadra. How he had met some friends from a town called Morioh. And Izuku demonstrated how his quirk had grown and show why he exposed so much skin. Inko knew that that three years was a long time but was surprised he had changed so much since her last face to face visit.**

"Passione? La Squadra? Gang-star? What the hell has Midoriya gotten himself into over there." Denki said.

"And where on earth is this Morioh? I've never heard of it before." Jirou added.

Razer and Kiyuki turned to face each other both looking slightly nervous, they steeled their nerves and turn back to the screen hoping no one noticed. Unfortunately, it didn't as this caught the attention of Shoto, Aizawa, Toshinori, Bakugo and Princile Nezu. Nezu decided to asked the pair.

"Well Looks like you two seem to know what those name's mean, would you mind explain them to us." Nezu asked.

'Shit!' the pair mentally cursed as soon all attention was directed to them.

Raizer sigh knowing that the cat was going to come out of the bag sooner or later, all he wish that it wasn't the mice that open it. "Fine, from the original universe of Stands, Passione is an Italian Mafia drug cartel that not composes of the most psychotic individuals but also a Stand user gang."

This made many of the occupants gasp.

"Wait, since Deku said he knows them then," Ochako started. Raizer knew very well what she was going to say next.

"He was part of that Mafia, which is semi-correct." This confused some of Class 1-A and the heroes.

"Excuse me Raizer-san but can you please elaborate by you meant 'semi-correct." Iida asked.

"Yes a clarification would help." Shoto said.

"What Raizer-kun meant was, while Izuku has known members off Passione, he was never an actually member. More like he tagged along on their crazy adventure kind of like what all of you were during your internship." Kiyuki said.

"And the Passione that Izuku is more close to is the one that the La Squarda, a rebel cell that took over Passione and made it more…Ugh Anti-hero is the word I would best describe the organization now. And as for Morioh, it's more or less a small town in that worlds Japan that won't be having a dangerous serial killer around that's for sure."

Everyone was shock, not only that this Izuku is part of a Mafia gang, he also helped catch a serial killer. The surprises they are getting from Izuku just keep coming and coming.

"Well that explains the scars on his body." Kamui Woods said.

"But still never expected the kid to deal with that kind of crowd." Snipe said.

 **"So, Izuku, have you gotten a girlfriend yet?" Inko asked the obligate mom question. She knew it was sudden to ask that, but she couldn't help herself**

 **Izuku knew this was coming.**

 **He knew it was coming and** _ **dreaded**_ **it.**

 **His mother knew he had kissed girls before, being there to cry and cheer when a girl first kissed him '** _ **God, that was embarrassing**_ **'. But she had no idea that he had taken many a lover since she had last visited. If she found out how much he had enjoyed the opposite sex...**

 **He knew how she would react:**

"No fair, why does this Midoriya get all the luck!" Minete cried out, he was again smack in the back of the head by **[Fist Bump]** , the Stand shook his heads before returning to his user's side.

"Hehe Well based on what interaction I've had with Young Midoriya's mother, I think I have a vagued idea what she will say and do." Toshinori said if anyone paid very close attention you can almost the fait blush on his face, Gran Torino and Aizawa of course caught this.

'Oh god he's/Toshi's got a crush on his student's/successor's mom/mother.' Aizawa and Gran Torino thought respectively

 _ **'OH NO! MY PURE BABY BOY HAS BECOME A DEVIANT! MY HEART! I CAN'T HANDLE IT! *faint***_

 **"** **OH NO! MOM!"** **"** _ **What?!**_ **"**

 **Izuku was mortified, '** _ **Oh I said that out loud.'**_

"Hahaha Oh my god!" Mina laugh at the sight, some of them laugh or chuckle at the sight of Izuku unintentionally telling his mother that he had dated many woman.

"…That is just embarrassing." Shoto said.

"Indeed." Tokayami said in agreement.

 **Thinking quickly, Izuku said the first thing that popped into his head, "Actually mom, I'm not seeing anyone right now, but I met a cute girl on the way here and managed to get her number."**

 **Inko's eyes lit up and Izuku** _ **knew**_ **he had to make a break for it. He could catch up more tomorrow; he had to leave** _ **now!**_

"Well that could have been better." Thirteen voiced out their opinion.

"Really?" Midnight said with a deadpan expression.

"No I was trying to sound nice," Thirteen admitted, "That could have gone a lot worse."

 **Shantae had no idea what she signed up for when she had given her number to that handsome stranger. She was new to the dating scene; she was only 17 and had never even been asked out before.**

"Hey it's that Shantea girl again." Sero said. Ochako mentally glared at the purple hair girl on the screen.

"Oh looks like someone got a crush on Midoriya." Mina said with a grin.

"Huh looks like she also new to dating." Momo said as she hates to admit it but she has very little experience to romantic relationships.

"That makes three of us then." Shoto said.

 **The boy, who had revealed his name as Izuku, made it pretty clear that he fancied himself a lady's man, but she could see it in his eyes that he was as nice as he presented himself. She had thought at most he would take her out to a movie, and** _ **maybe~**_ **she'd give him her first kiss if she was really daring.**

"Yeah you go girl!" Toru shouted. Not once noticing the silent death glare, she was getting from Ochako.

"Hagakure please sit back down." Ojiro said. Who did notice but didn't say anything.

"You sure they are not a couple?" Midnight whispered to Aizawa, to which he shook his head.

'Operation: Tojiro is so happening.' The R-rated Hero thought to herself.

 **She did not expect to be in her room, panting and moaning in his lap.**

 **It was two days after that green-haired stranger had left his mark on her heart that he had called her.**

 **"Hi, Shantae, it's Izuku, we met at the store when you were on shift. I just got settled in again. The meeting with my mom went great, just thought you should know. Well anyway, I thought it would be nice if we saw a movie together. I know I was a little forward and thought I should take responsibility and show you a good time."**

"Oh Man it only been two days since they meet and he is already asking her out on a date." Denki said in slight disbelief.

"I know! It so unfair!" Mineta cried out, earning a whack from Tsuyu.

"Be quite, kero." She said plainly.

"Man Midoriya is a lady killer." Sato said.

"Even I've got to admit, he's good." Shoji said and that on its own is saying something.

"Too good if you ask me." Dark shadow squeaked its opinion.

"Dark Shadow." Tokayami said sternly to his quirk.

 **Shantae tried to play it cool, but failed miserably when she stuttered and practically yelled** _ **"YES!"**_ **into her phone. Fortunately, Izuku found it cute, and reassured her it was endearing.**

 **"So, I was thinking we could..." Shantae could barely hear the rest.** _ **She was so excited!**_ **A cute guy had asked her out on her first date!**

"Man I would do anything to go on a date with a cute guy like him." Pixie-bob said as she blissfully imagine herself with Izuku. Now that she think about it she did find the freckle green hair of her universe actually cute.

"Pixie!" Mandalay shouted. What both heroine's didn't notice was the death glare that Ochako was sending towards them. And what no one else notice was a humanoid figure slowly forming above said girl before fading back into her, Raizer and Kiyuki didn't show it but internally they were shock.

'What the hell!? Is Ochako manifesting a Stand! How!?' Raizer mentally asked his girlfriend.

'Perhaps it's due to her will of not wanting to give up Izuku to anyone or somethig.' Kiyuki's reply.

'We'll need to test this later.' Raizer said.

 **Izuku was happy that Shantae had said yes. She was such a radiant girl just standing there behind the counter, he hoped to see her at her most beautiful. Izuku had learned quite a few things, among them was the beauty of 'pleasant company'. He loved the way a woman smiled when her hand was held, the way she gasped when given a proper kiss, and the way she would blush, squirm and giggle when he nibbled on her neck.**

"Man wish I could meet this Midoriya so he can give me some tips on women." Sero said in a joking manner.

"I might bring this Izuku to have him talk with all of you," Raizer said, perking some of his guest interest, "but sadly I cannot." This caused them to fall over anime style.

"But why not? I mean you brought all of us here didn't you." Ojiro asked. To which many nodded their heads.

"It because this Izuku is being Govern by another God." Raizer said.

"What?" Eri said with a head tilt.

"Those that mean you can't do it. I thought you were an all-powerful god." Kota said.

"Hey now, no need for insult," Raizer with a sheepish smile, "Well it's true that I am a god but that does not mean I'm the only one. Let me explain, you see throughout the multiverse each universe or universes have their own god or some would call themselves watchers or as I would like to call myself a chronicler that are task with watching over certain worlds to insure that no two universe would accidently collide with one another as that would cause the destruction of both universes. Like smashing two cakes together, it will leave one big mess. In addition, since I govern you universe that means I can interact with you freely as I want. The best interaction I can do for you is through this."

"I see." Nezu said as he used his superior intellect to process the info.

"Stupendous!" Iida said as he got up from his seat and made chopping motions with his arms, "Not only you are task with such a vital duty and bestowed such responsibilities it truly is a pleasure to be able to meet you."

"Oh stop, you're making me blush." Raizer said blushing a bit.

 **If he could see Shantae give him a true smile he would be overjoyed to see something so beautiful.**

 **It was around 5:00pm when they met up. Shantae wore her black t-shirt and red pants again so Izuku would surely recognize her. Izuku wore his usual outfit, except he wore black shorts under his pants to hide the missing hip and closed his jacket to be decent (to Shantae's secret displeasure). They spent some time just talking to get a better idea about the other.**

And much to the displeasure to some of the females in the room as well.

"I was hoping he show a little more skin." Pixie pouted. She got smack by Mandalay.

'She's not the only one.' Ochako said mentally.

"No I think Midoriya did the right thing." Aizawa said. Midnight turned toward him, with an intrigued face.

"Oh and why is that?" she asked.

"Well for 1, it showing that he intend to wear decent attire as a form of etiquette, 2 it means he is taking this date seriously and not doing it just to sleep with her." Aizawa gave his reasoning, which made sense.

 **Shantae started them off, "I've been living with my uncle for most of my life. My mom was a pro-hero who went missing when I was five and dad passed away not long after. My uncle has taken really good care of me and I've made a lot of good friends. My quirk lets me shapeshift into preset forms using special dances, so I call it** _ **Dancer**_ **. So, tell me about yourself."**

"That's an interesting Quirk." Mina said.

"It kind of reminds me of Toga Himiko's quirk but minus the need to ingest someone's blood and it requires dancing to activate it." Ochako said, she shivered at the reminder of the blood lusting girl that also wants Izuku.

"The Original Shantea has this power as well as she would belly dance to change into her various forms which includes a Harpy, a Mermaid, an Elephant, a crab, a bat, a mice or she can use it to cast a big explosion." Raizer said.

"Wow so cool." Eri said with excitement, "I wish I could do that."

"Well whatever, this purple elf don't have that so that means she's nothing more than an extra." Bakugo said as he scoff to the side. Raizer shook his head at Bakugo's attitude and how he thought of people as 'extra's'. He needs to give Bakugo a wakeup call and he knew what world to choice next.

Kota stared at the screen when Shantea mention her parents, he could relate to her as he too lost his parents as well.

 **"So, I lived with my mom, but went to school abroad with a family friend when I was eight. I got my quirk when I was nine, I know, super late. I discovered it when I used it to save myself and a girl from a villain. He had some quirk that let him cut anything as long as he got within two meters. I awoke my quirk and shot him in the stomach multiple times when he tried to cut the girl's clothes off. I got most of the scars on my stomach in that fight, a lot of praise from people that I could be a hero, and best of all: I got a kiss from the girl I saved," Izuku revealed about himself. "I didn't really care for the hero stuff, but I ended getting a taste for 'pleasant company'."**

Everyone was shock to hear that not only did this Izuku awaken his 'Quirk' when he was 9 but also got into a fight with a villain and won, even if it was in a brutal fashion.

"Dude that is so manly!" Kirishima said, "Not only he got his Stand but also used it to take down a villain."

"Like a true hero." Mirio said in approval.

"But it looks like he care more for the kiss rather then heroics." Sero pointed out.

"You think that villain was a Stand user? Since Midoriya did mention a range of the villain's ability." Toru said.

"Actually that may be the case," Kiyuki spoke; this caused her to gain everyone's attention.

"Why is that Kiyuki-chan." Recovery girl asked.

"Its because of another rule regarding Stand Users. That rule being Stand users will always attract other Stand user whether it be intentional or not."

"So what cha saying is that Stand User attract each other like magnets ain't that right listener~?" Present Mic answered and asked.

"In lay-man's terms yes." Kiyuki said.

 **Shantae was confused by his wording, before a bright blush bloomed on her face. She felt a great sense of embarrassment, and a creeping sense of disappointment. "** _ **OH... oh**_ **, so... You've, been with a lot of girls?" Shantae got a sad expression and looked off to the side bashfully. "Does that mean... You only asked me so you could...?"**

"Oh that poor girl." Mandalay said, "She now thinks that Izuku is just a Casanova."

"Which he technically is." Shoji pointed out.

 **Izuku immediately understood her concern and reassured her, "Shantae, I asked you out because you looked like a sweet girl and I wanted to see you smile more. I know I was very forward earlier, but I don't care what becomes of this date as long as you enjoy yourself. The only thing you owe me is a chance to give you a good time. And I mean that as innocently as possible. Now I think the movie is about to start, so do you still feel like joining me? Or would you rather I walk you home now?"**

"Well At least we now know he's genuine with his actions." Snipe said.

"Man Midoriya is so cool." Denki said.

"The guy's a natural with the ladies. Why can't I be like that!?" Mineta cried again. He was then smack by Kiyuki this time, as she used a staff she summoned to whack him.

"I'm tempted to put a shock collar around him." Raizer said in annoyance. Aizawa stared blankly at Raizer before he facepalm.

"I knew I forgotten something." He muttered.

 **She thought about it for a moment. He had been very honest with her, and he was still pretty sweet. Maybe she should see where this goes. "Okay," Shantae finally answered, "I'll stay, but don't think I'm easy, buster."**

"That's what they say now," Sero said, "But later she'll be head over heels for him."

"T-t-that would be the case." Koji said.

"I bet you that he'll be riding that gorgeous behind!" Mineta screamed, only to be whacked in the head again by Kiyuki.

"…what does he mean by riding her behind?" Eri asked innocently. This caused everyone even Gran Torino go pale at the question.

"Yeah I wondered about that too." Kota added. This made them go paler, they all soon sent a murderous glare at Mineta, especially Mirio, who many thought was incapable due to his cheerful personality, Mandalaya for obvious reasons and the worst glare of all was from Aizawa, who despite having his quirk nullified still gave off its effect.

"Don't worry about it kids," Raizer said, trying to find a way out of this predicament, "It's something you both are too young to know about. Also you both should just ignore everything Mineta says, he's just spouting nonsense." Raizer said laughing nervously; however, this didn't mean he wasn't glring and the purple midget. In his place **[Fist Bump]** glare with murderous intent at him. It was safe to say that Mineta was not going to have a good time.

"In fact why don't you both look into my eyes." He said as he lean in closer to the two, he stared at both children and discreetly cast {Hypnosis} on the two causing them to fall asleep. "Great now that they are out of the way," he slowly turned to Mineta with a maniacal smile, "Let's have a little chat."

"Oh crap!" Minate screamed as everyone, even Recovery girl started beating the snot out of Mineta for the near loss of Eri and Kota's innocence.

After one very harsh beat down, Kiyuki reluctantly heal the purple midget student. "Now what is the important lesson that we learn here today?" Raizer asked already knowing the answer.

"TO never say sex term in front of children." Mineta said, his entire body was wrapped in a body cast, he was placed on a wheelchair that a human size GM from Mobile Suit Gundam rolled in the room.

"And~?" Raizer continued.

"my perverted actions have consiquenseces." Mineta said.

"And?"

"Uhg…Woman are hot and scary at the same time?" Mineta said with a shrug, well what could be considered a shrug in his condition. Everyone ales shook their heads at his last answer, Raizer Kiyuki and the GM included.

"*sigh* Close enough." Raizer said, he snapped his finger and Eri and Kota woke up. Both children yawn and blink their eyes a few times, they noticed that Mineta was in a wheelchair and some kind of robot was behind him.

"Ugh, did we miss something?" Kota asked, clearly confuse, Eri had the same confused look as well.

"Oh nothing, nothing important my little nephew." Mandalay said sweetly.

"Who is mister robot?" Eri asked pointing at the GM.

"Oh That GM-124, He's one of my new robot workers I finally decided to get to keep thie place in tip top shape."

"Hello human children." GM-124 said as he waved his hand at them.

While the two were distracted Raizer motion to Kiyuki to resume the video.

 **The movie they went to see had been some random comedy movie, with both of them agreeing that it was better they have actual fun than see something romantic for the sake of it. They both laughed out loud with the rest of the audience, and Izuku loved how melodious Shatae's laughter was. Getting daring again, he took her hand in his and rubbed the back with his thumb, earning a pleasant gasp from his date. Shantae decided that she had made the right decision regarding the boy and laid her head on his shoulder.**

"Dang Midoriya is truly a master ladies man." Sero said.

"Kid I think we've already establish that by now." Snipe said, though the cowboy hero couldn't help but feel slightly jealous by his student's luck.

"Makes you wonder if Mister Midoriya actually has this kind of luck back in our world?" Thirteen couldn't help but add their thought. This made everyone think for a moment…they all gasp at the thought.

"You know now that I think about it, some girls from the other classes sometimes surround Midoriya from time to time." Shoji said.

"There was the time I seen some upperclassmen girls giving Midoriya-san letters." Tokayami said.

"A-and those g-gift that he would s-sometimes f-find in h-his desk." Koji said.

"Back when we were kids, a bunch of shity grown women tried to 'surprise' adopt the Deku." Bakugo said growling, the ones with super hearing they could hear him grumbling 'I was way cuter then that useless nerd'

As they talked about the many time girls from both in and outside of U.A trying to grab Izuku's attention, not one person beside Raizer, Kiyuki and GM-124, noticed the dark aura that surrounded Ochako. She was mentally screaming in pure rage, how could she have been so blind to the many hussy's trying to take her crush away from her. As she continued to think of ways to get rid of those fangirls, she didn't noticed the humanoid figure from before was taking shaped into that of a female, however its head's was that human as it took shape of her hero helmet and two green eyes can be seen.

'Seroiusly what the hell!?' Raizer thought, 'How is that even possible, she shouldn't even have to begin with, her universe doesn't have Stand's!'

'That's the mystery babe. Maybe their world has the potential but just never had the means to release them.' Kiyuki theorized.

'Ugh, may I say something?' GM-124 asked telepathically.

'What?'

'Well sir, I am detecting a strange energy out flow coming from the screen.' GM-124 said.

This made the couple stop and stare at the screen, they blinked a few times, slowly taking in the information.

'OHMYGOD!' they mentally screamed as they started to sweat a bit. Ochako noticed the pair sweating and adopted a concern look, as she did the figured faded away.

"Are you two okay?" she asked concern.

"…Yeah we're fine." Raizer said. 'Kiyuki you've just read my thought's just now didn't you.' Raizer asked, rather stated mentally.

"We are just fine Uraraka-san." Kiyuki said. 'Yes and I don't like it one bit.'

 **When the movie ended, Izuku walked her home to her apartment, taking her arm in his. Shantae tried to keep her cool, but noticed that she greatly enjoyed the feel of his arm against hers. After too little time in Shantae's opinion, thy reached the door to her apartment.**

"Oh look he walked her home. What a gentlemen." Snipe said.

"You think that she's going to introduce Midoriya to her Uncle?" Sato asked.

"Maybe man, I don't know." Sero said.

 **"So..." Shantae trailed off, blushing. "So..." Izuku parroted her with a knowing smile on his face.**

"Aw isn't that cute, he's copying her." MT Lady said.

 **"My uncle's on a trip... Do you... Wanna come in?"**

"EH!?" nearly everyone screamed

"Wait is she asking what I think she's asking!?" Sero said in complete shock.

"What is it?" Eri asked innocently.

"Ugh…" was her only reply.

 **"Are you sure?"**

"Oh my god they are going to do it!" Denki said in shock.

"No Midoriya, someone as heroic as yourself shouldn't indulged in such inappropriate behavior!" Tenya said, shaking his arms wildly.

"Ugh, Iida-san you need to remember that this Midoriya has mention that he has done this before." Ojiro pointed out.

"NO! why can't it be me!?' Mineta screamed in saddens.

 **"I'm positive" Shantae answered, blushing harder.**

 **Izuku smiled, leaned forward, and kissed her for the first time ever on her lips.**

"Oh no."

"Dude, when did Midoriya become a cool guy?"

"Midoriya how could you take advantage of her!?"

"That B^*%$^! Why him!"

"Dang the kid's got the greatest luck in the world."

"…I have no words for this."

"That Deku!"

"Midnight, you've been unusually quite." Aizawa pointed out, her fellow co-workers alos noticed this, in fact the student's noticed this as well. They expected some kind of sexual comment from her or something. She slowly turned around to face them, she had a perverted smile, letting out a perverted chuckle and some blood down her nose.

"Since these two are about to get down and dirty, does that mean we get to see them in action~?"

It took about 5 seconds for everyone to register what she said.

"EH!" they all screamed.

"No not in front of the children!" Mandalay screamed as she covered Kota's ears while Tiger covered the boys eyes. Mirio and Toshinori did the same with Eri.

"Raizer are you really allowing this?" Nezu asked. Raizer sigh and rubbed his forehead.

"Unfortunately yes I am."

"WHAT!?" everyone beside Eri and Kota screamed.

"Why would do that?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Technically I didn't. I'm just allowing you to watch other worlds; I don't control what other versions of yourselves do. Besides, I made precaution for Eri and Kota in case this were to happen." He said then then turned towards the pair, who were still blinded and deafen. "Cast {Tigger Slumber}" Raizer said as two magic circles appeared over the two children, specks of magic drop on them and the two went to sleep." He snapped his finger causing the two children to wake up.

"So we can watch the beauty of a woman body now!" …do I really need to tell who said that.

 **Mature content Redacted (Will be a oneshot series)**

Everyone sigh in relief…

"Aw what the heck!?" Mineta complain, he was then slapped in the back of the head by GM-124.

"Agreed, so unfair." Midnight said, "Why did they take out the best part." She complained.

…everyone sigh in annoyance.

"Dude, I thought were about to watch two people ab-" Sero's mouth was soon covered by Dark Shadows hand.

" _Dude do you realize who is here?_ " Dark Shadow asked, Wero blinked a few times before realizing his near mistake.

"Oh right."

"Raizer you trolled us." Present Mic said, "I almost thought you were going to show us Midoriya banging a lady friend of his."

"Oh you seemed to be mistaken," Raizer said, "I'm just showing guys these worlds, it's up to the other watchers on what they provide me. Sooner or later a sex scene will turn up."

 **The light poured in from her bedroom window, rousing her from her sleep. She groaned and tried to cover her face with her pillow, but threw it away flustered when she realized it and her sheets were soaked from last night. Realizing she wouldn't be able to fall asleep again, she sat up and stretched her stiff back. Shantae felt the paradox of refreshment and total exhaustion that she suspected Izuku prided himself on giving his dates. Her hips still felt like they would fall off, and they continued so late in the night she wondered if she even got an hour of sleep. She felt a few pinches on her neck and felt that it was tender to her own touch. She forced herself out of bed and walked over to her dresser mirror, only to gasp when she saw that her neck and shoulders were covered in hickeys and slight bite marks.**

"NO!" Mineta screamed in sadness and jealousy, he was hit in the head by GM-124 and **[Fist Bump]** once again…you think he learned by now.

The other had different reactions, all the girls blushed brightly like a light bub on chiasmas, not expecting this, thought Ochako could help but feel very jealous, so jealous that the mysterious figured appeared above once again only this time becoming more visible but still not solid enough to properly see it's form. It quickly faded away. Midnight could not help but let out a perverted giggle and wolf whistle. Mt Lady and Mandalay blushed a bit. Ragdoll stared blanly at the screen but a faint blush could be seen.

The boys, besides Mineta, were just shock at what they are seeing, some had nosebleeds, their jaws dropped and let it not be mention but their pants did get tighter. Kamui Woods blushed behind his mask, Tiger and Deathgoro shook their heads at the student's reaction. Mirio and Snipe blushed madly and they had the decency to look away. Aizawa stared blankly at the screen and sigh heavily muttering 'trouble child got more troublesome'. Hizashi aka Present Mic incase anyone didn't know, let out wolf whistle and cheered for Izuku's luck

 **Smiling in delight and self-consciousness, she turned back to the bed, hoping to give Izuku a good morning kiss and cuddle,** _ **maybe~**_ **try to return the favor from last night 3. She froze when she realized the boy was no longer in her bed...**

 **A tiny bit of dread crept into her heart, but she guessed he had only gotten up to use the bathroom. She walked down the hall, not bothering to cover-up after all they did last night. He was open about his experience in these matters, but she knew he was not someone to love then leave. She approached the bathroom, and grew more worried when she didn't hear the shower running.**

"Oh dear," Kiyuki said, "This doesn't look good."

"Oh looks like the drama is kicking in." Present Mic said. He was slapped in the back of the head by Midnight.

"Don't say things like that so casually!" Midnight said harshly. To which many of the females in the room nodded with her.

"Yeah sensei, that was mean." Jiro said

"Yeah! Talk about low." Mina said.

"That was very mean sensei, kero." Tsuyu said.

"So true, that was a horrible thing to say." Hagakure said.

"That was quite insensitive of you sensei." Momo said.

"Yeah sennsei Mic, that was so uncalled for." Ochako said.

Present Mic slumped down in his seat at the verbal attacks from his students, "Sorry, hehe." He said nervously.

 **"Izuku...?" She called out, hoping he would respond. When she only heard silence, her heart sank into her stomach. She needed to check the kitchen for him.**

 **She hurried to the kitchen, hoping to find her lover at the table. But.. he still wasn't there. There wasn't even a note on the table.**

"Ha looks like Midoriya isn't as sweet as he seems." Mineta said smugly. He was then smack in the back of the head. "Ow what was that for!?" he cried.

"Um…I didn't do that?" GM-124 said as he tilted his head in confusion.

"Me neither." Raizer said as he didn't call his stand out.

"Huh? Then who-" the grape head was soon cut off when he felt tremendous KI aiming at him, he slowly turned his head toward the source and found it to be Ochako, who was glaring dagger at him.

"Mineta. Don't ever say things about Deku again." She said clearly in rage. Just then the mysterious figure appeared once again however due to everyone besides Mineta were focus on the enrage girl. Raizer was confused by this as they should have at least noticed the figure before he remembered that they have never seen Ochako angry before and this is a shock to them.

"HAI!" Mineta screamed in fear. And just like that the figure faded away, Mineta eyes nearly popping out from their sockets, he slowly turned to Raizer and Kiyuki for answers but was only answered in shoulder shrugs.

 **She felt tears form in her eyes and a tiny sob in her throat.**

 **She had been used by some Casanova...**

 **He had picked her flower and then left in the morning without so much as goodbye.**

"Dang Midoriya leaving a girl like that is so unmanly."

"Now hang on a second," Iida spoke up as he stood up and face the red hair, "We should talk badly about Midoriya, this could all have a reasonable explanation. After all Midoriya, my friend, that I know would never leave someone like that for no reason."

"But Prez this technically is a different Midoriya." Ojiro pointed out.

"Indeed and base on his actions alone, it does seem likely for this Midoriya to act like this." Shoto added.

"While that may be true but still I belive in my friend in doing the right thing." Iida defended.

"Tch, as much as I hate to admit it but Glasses is right, that Deku would leave someone like that unless he had something important to do or something." Bakugo said.

 **She was going to cry...**

 **She-**

 **The door opened.**

 **And in stepped Izuku with a bag of groceries in one arm.**

Iida could help but smirk at this, he also smile a bit smugly at his fellow classmates for doubting him, "Ah looks like I was indeed correct."

"Dude, that smug look on the Prez doesn't sit right with me." Demki whispered.

"I agree." Tokoyami said, "As an emissary of darkness I find it slightly disturbing. A very unnatural behavior."

"Huh looks like I was wrong." Shoto said mildly surprise.

 **He looked surprised to see her awake, and quickly rushed forward when he saw her watery eyes. In a swift move he launched and landed the grocery bag from his right arm onto the table, and snatched her into a hug with his left. He placed a kiss on her forehead and rubbed her back.**

"Aw Deku-kun is so sweet." Ochako said, smiling dreamingly. 'Oh how I wish Deku-kun would hug and kiss me as well.' She imagine herself in Shante's position, Izuku focus solely on her and nothing else.

 **"What's wrong?" Izuku asked after snatching her up. He hated to see others upset, especially those he saw as sweet and innocent.**

 **"It's nothing. I-... I thought you had left after last night. I'm sorry, it's just that I've never done any of this before, I never even kissed a guy before and then last night happened and-" Shantae explained before Izuku silenced her with a kiss. He nibbled on the tip of her pointed ear like he had last night, the pleasant, tickling sensation slowing her tears until she was giggling and trying to push him off. She didn't try very hard mind you.**

"Oh Momma wants some of that~" Midnight said sultry.

"Oh hell no!" Mic screamed, thanks to the {Absoulte Cancelled} spell still being in effect, he only screamed as loud as a regular person.

"As much as I hate this, but I agree with Mic's statement." Aizawa said. "I will have Principal Nezu put a restraining order on you and have add a shock collar for good measure." Midnight gasped in shock. Snipe lean closer to the principle and whispered into his ear.

"Are you really going to do it?" he asked curious on the idea whiter or not Nezu would actually do it.

"Hmm, if this keeps up I may have to." Nezu said, he then smiled, you know the one, "I would love to see the reaction Midnight would have once she sees that she can't flirt with her new favorite student. Hahahaha."

"…Okay no matter how many times I've heard this but his laugh still creeps me out sometimes." Raizer admitted as he had seen various version of Nezu laughing.

"Yeah us teachers too." Thirteen admitted.

 **"It's okay, I'm sorry for not being there when you woke up. I wanted to make us breakfast, but I noticed you didn't have much other than cereal, so I went to go get some groceries for you." Izuku said, before going right back to her ear (** _ **he absolutely loved the noises she made**_ **).**

"Oh I'll be sure to remember this for later." Midnight said. Ochako glared at her teacher. Suddenly she felt a shiver down her spine, like a tiger was watching her just waiting to strike, she shook it off but felt slightly uneasy an decided to not turned towards the source. And thank goodness for that as she didn't see the transparent hand reaching out for her neck.

 **"Making breakfast? *** _ **heehee***_ **Isn't that what** _ **I'm**_ **supposed to do for y-** _ **AH!"**_ **She suddenly yelped when Izuku got a little handsy.**

Many of the girls and females blushed at this. The most being Ochako who was now having lustful thought of her and Izuku. She wasn't the only one thinking about this as a few females in the room also thought about this as well. (Raizer: No I will not mention all of them yet, as that would be a surprise but I can guess you already know that Ochako, Pixie-Bob and Midnight has their eyes one the Cinamin bun the rest will be revealed later.)

 **"H-hey, what happened to making sure I was comfortable first?" She asked with shaking breath.**

 **Izuku finally pulled away from her ear, bringing an** _ **embarrassingly**_ **long whine from Shantae, and smirked at her, " I think you would have gotten dressed if you didn't want more. And, I can already recognize those cute noises you make when you want it~." he teased mercilessly.**

 **She was tempted, but her sore hips and rumbling tummy said that now was not the best time. Giving a hearty laugh at her blushing face, Izuku released her so he could start on breakfast. "So do you wanna get dressed, or..." Izuku trailed off as Shantae walked up behind him and started to unbutton his suit jacket. "Eating breakfast naked it is then," Izuku chuckled as he turned around to give her easier access and began to undo his belt.**

"Oh what I wouldn't give to get threatment~." Pixie said in total bliss, she then was smack int eh hed by Mandalay.

"Pixie!"

"We need to talk about this later Pixie." Tiger said.

"Totally calling an intervention right now." Ragdoll added.

"Ah you guys are so mean, can't a girl find love on her own terms." Pixie pouted.

"Not when it involves a minor." MT Lady said.

"That's ironic coming from you MT." Deathgoro said with a slight chuckle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!"

"Well to be fair, back when you started you did use your rather big *ahem* assets to gain fame." Kamui Woods said, he blushed behind his mask when he said that.

"Hah call me Slut but looks who's talking." Midnight said.

"Shut it you old hag!" MT. Lady yelled she then directed her attention at Kamui Woods, "And you senpai, that was just mean and uncalled for."

"These are the pro heroes of today," Aizawa started, he sigh, "Why do they all have to be so noisy."

"Say Raizer-san, how munch longer are we goig to watch this AU?" Ochako said, she also thought of what other things she can get materials from this version of Izuku so she could try them with her Deku when they get back.

"Yeah, not that this universe is not interesting but I was kind of hoping to see more manly version of Midoriya." Kirishima said.

"Hmm," Raizer thought for a moment, "Alright ,there is a little bit more I want to show of this universe before we switch to another. But first," he turned his attention to Ochako, this sudden attention caused her to feel tense under the older teen's gaze, "Ochako Uraraka." He said simply with a serious expression, this caused Ochako to flinch as he said her full name.

"Y-yes?" she asked, stuttering not knowing why she is being called on for.

"I need you to stand up for a moment." He said to which Ochako did as she was told. This made everyone confused to why he asked her to do so. Suddenly Ochako and Raizer was teleported to another side of the room.

"{Barrier LV8}!" Raizer said as he casted a spell, just then hexagon shape barriers appeared and formed a 7-meter radius dome around the two. "This barrier negates Kiyuki's {Absolute Cancelled} spell, which mean your Quirk should be back now. Plus it will keep this from getting the others caught in the crossfire."

"Raizer-san what going on?" Ochako asked, slightly afraid.

"Hey Uraraka!" Kirishima yelled, Ochako turned around to see her classmates, teachers and the other pro-heroes surrounding the barrier.

"Oi what's going on?" Aizawa asked.

"Raizer wants to test something that he noticed with Young Uraraka." Kiyuki said simply. Just then **[Fist Bump** **]** appeared above Raizer, it looked like it was glaring at Ochako as she took a step back.

"Uraraka-san, I ask you for forgiveness." Raizer said as he snapped his fingers, just then two swords were summoned and **[Fist Bump]** grabbed them with its hands and swung them around. Once it stop, several arm constructs all armed with a construct sword in their hands, "For I must ask you to die." He said.

"WHAT!" was everyone elses responce to this,

"You B^^* !"

"Let her go!"

"Why would you do this!?"

"I knew it, you are a villian aren't you!'

Raizer didn't pay them any attention and they couldn't do anything as their quirks were still block due to Kiyuki's spell, all they could do was watch and do nothing.

Ochako's eyes grew wide in shock and fear; she wasn't the only one as her classmates, teachers and the pro-heroes eyes grew wider as well. Raizer shot forward at speeds that could rival Tenya.

"Die!" Raizer yelled as his stand's arms and the construct arms all swung towards at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Raizer: Hello readers' it DRGx1 here back after a long hiatus. Real sorry for making you all wait after leaving the last chapter. Well to be honest this fic doesn't really have schedule or anything so the chapters may take a long time to upload.**

 **Dekolion: Well it can't be help i guess.**

 **Raizer: I'm also busy with final project before i graduate and get mmy Diploma so again i may not update any chaptes for any of my stories in the near future. Okay now I've got some big news.**

 **Fox: Oh and would that be?**

 **Raizer: Glad you asked Fox. Believe it or not but shadow gumball of death actually PM me, ME of all people and actually like this fic. I know it seems like a dream but no its real. in fact they even said that why i never told them i existed. Like i replied to them before, it is a great honor for you to noticed my work and they have given me their permission for the used of their idea.**

 **Sly: So a Senpai noticed you. Hehe.**

 **Judai: Dude, thats great.**

 **Raizer: Right, Anyway this will be the last chapter for the Jojo related fic...for now, next chapter will focus on Tokusatsu fic, Specifically Kamen rider. I grew up loving those guys. Favourite Riders are Build, Ex-aid, Kiva and Den-O. Plus love their opening songs. So good to listen. Anyway look forward to that and let's get back to the story.**

* * *

"Die!" Raizer yelled as his stand's arms and the construct arms all swung towards at her.

"Uraraka-san! Move!"

"NO!"

"Get out of there!"

"Young Uraraka!"

"Kid! Get away!"

Unfortunately for them, the barrier also happen to block any sound from the outside as such their words didn't reach her. Some of the Pro heroes tried to break down the barrier, Deathgoro and Tiger tried punching the barrier to break it but it wasn't working, Kirishima, Shoji and Sato tried helping as well but the barrier even have a scratch form their combine efforts.

"Dammit, this thing is too strong." Tiger said.

"Yeah plus we can't activate our quirks!" Deathgoro added.

Aizawa attention was not on his student who was in a dire situation but rather he seemed to be glaring at Kiyuki who seemed to be too impassive on what was going on now. He noticed that Nezu was also staring at her as well.

Ochako was scared out of her mind, not only she was petrified from the Killing Intent that Raizer aimed towards her but also the fact that he was going to kill her.

'I can't dodge all those blades, I'm not fast enough!' Ochako thought to herself. 'Even if I use my quirk on myself I won't be able to float away fast enough.' To her, time seemed to slow down, Raizer and **[Fist Bump]** grew closer and closer with each inch. She wasn't sure that it was the stress of about to be murdered or the adrenaline pumping into her brain making her think that everything is slowing down.

'I can't do anything!' She screamed mentally, the constructs blades got closer, her hands covered her eyes 'I'm going to die.' And closer, 'I won't be able to make my parent live an easy life,' and closer, 'I'll never become a hero like I dream,' and closer, 'And worst of all, I'll never get to tell Deku I love him.' Ochako tighten her fist at that last thought.

"No." she said, tightening her fist as much as she could, "I won't let my life end." She lifted her head up, everyone could see the determination and passion in her eyes, "I Won't let this be the end!" Ochako's body was soon covered in a light pink almost peach-is aura and a female humanoid looking figure appeared behind her. This shocked her fellow classmates, teachers and the pro-heroes. "I will LIVE!"

"Uchu!" screamed a voiced, as suddenly one of **[Fist Bump]** 's construct sword…shattered into tiny pieces.

Everyone, including Raizer and Ochako were shock as their eyes grew wide as diner plates as they saw whom or rather what destroyed the construct. A Female Humanoid, with DDD size breast, a quite slim waist, a slightly wide hip nearly an hourglass figure if not for the slight muscle present, wearing what appeared to be a black bodysuit {Raizer: think of Spider Girl (Anya Corazon) costume, replace the spider symbol with a spaceship.} with white and pink lines on it. That would have been all right if it wasn't the fact that the black didn't show various stars and some of the solar system planets that were moving around {Raizer: Now think of Cosmic Spider-man's costume. Sonic: You adding a strangely lot of Spider-man related things today. Raizer: Well I've been playing Spider-man Unlimited and I got inspiration from the Spidies I got.} It had two rocket ship shaped style shoulder guards, rocket style gauntlets, knee and elbow guards and boots. Its head however was something as it wore a helmet that looked exactly like Ochako's hero outfit's helmet except it wasn't transparent as the visor was dark pink that covered its entire face; the only thing that could be seen was a pair of glowing green emerald eyes. It had shoulder long brown hair that seemed to be swaying in a none existent breeze. Another note was that this figure had it's left leg out in a kicked indicating…well the obvious, she kick the construct so hard it shattered.

"Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu Uchu!" She screamed as she rapidly kick all the constructs with her left leg, destroying them all.

"Uchu!" She screamed as she swiftly kicked the two swords out of **[Fist Bump]** 's hand. She then quickly switch to her right leg.

"Uchu!" delivering a hard sidekick to **[Fist Bump]** 's neck, everyone could hear bones snapping as Raizer copied his stand motion, coughing up blood. However Ochako's new Stand wasn't done yet as she pulled her leg back and did a flip kick to **[Fist Bump]** 's jaw, cracks were visible on the Stand's battle mask, Raizer again copied his stand's action as he cough up more blood. The kick was so strong that it sent Raizer a few feet into the air and he landed on his back with a loud thud as a small crater formed beneath him a few meters away from Ochako and her Stand.

"Uchu Kitaaaa!" it screamed, as is crossed its legs with the right being over the left, kneeling a bit, her body angle in roughly 45 degrees to the left, her arms spread out to the side, her elbows slightly bend and her hands bend backwards. At first glance, most would think that she was doing a Y like a cheerleader in a very bizarre way.

"*cough* Wh-what power," Raizer struggled to say as his jaw was broken, thankfully his healing factor was kicking in, "It felt like someone shot a shotgun at me point-blank 6 times again." Suddenly he felt a large force on his as his body smash to the ground; the force was quite powerful as it caused a small crater to form around Raizer.

Ochako for her part was so confused and shock at this, "W-what's going on? Is that a Stand? Is it Mine? How can I have a Stand? What is happening!?"

"I'll answer that for you Master," Her stand spoke, it sounded like a mature and deeper version of her voice with her natural accent it got into a more relax posture, " I am **[Switch Up]** , I am indeed your Stand. As to how, you simply awaken your spirit allowing me to take form." **[Switch Up]** then pointed to Raizer as he struggle to get up, "And my ability is to freely change a person gravitational force on their body, I can make them as light as a feather and send them to space or make them as heavy as a boulder sinking into the ocean."

With everyone outside the barrier, Ochako's classmates are discussing amongst themselves about the recent development.

"What the F^%$!" Bakugo screamed, "How the hell does Round-Face have a Stand!? This makes no F&^5ing sense!"

"Bakubro calm down," Kirishima said, trying to calm down his 'friend', "Though I've got to agree with you, how Uraraka has a Stand?"

"Indeed, this is most concerning." Tenya said, "As far as I am aware of, Uraraka hasn't come in contact with any arrows or any life or death situation recently. Well that I know of."

"I agree with Iida-san," Shoto said, "It doesn't quite add up since our universe as far as we know Stand's don't exist."

"Say Mei, you're a smart gal, what do you think?" Denki asked the Support-class Student, when he didn't get answer, he turned around and only had a deadpan look on his face as he sees Mei having dismantle GM-124 to pieces, Eri and Kota were holding the bot's hands in their hands, in her hands was the robot's head. Mei turned her head towards him.

"…"

"…"

"…Really?"

"What? I wanted to see how he function, I wanted to try and replicate it for a new babies I've already got planned."

"Help me." GM-124 whimpered out.

With the teacher and pro heroes, they all surrounded Kiyuki as they tried getting answers out from her. Aizawa was currently glaring holes into Kiyuki, the other teacher were trying to calm him down.

"You and your boyfriend have a lot of nerve putting of my students in danger like that." Aizawa said, with anger in his voice, which was rare with his normal too lazy to care attitude. "You are lucky that she was able to summon her Stand in time to save her."

"Aizawa, calm down man." Present Mic said, "Look man, I'm not saying what Raizer is doing is right but you can't take it out on his girlfriend."

"Yeah besides I don't think that Raizer-san was actually going to kill her was he." Midnight said as she turned to Kiyuki. Despite her current emotionless, mentally she was sweating. Aizawa continued to glare at the succubus hybrid, he sigh as he lighten up his glare.

"Fine but if you and Raizer pull a stunt like this again, even without my quirk, I'll show why I'm a pro hero." Kiyuki could not help but smirk.

"I would like to see you try, in case you forgotten, I am a fusion of various women that are supernatural beings and powerful mages," she then lean closer to Aizawa, despite her being slightly shorter than the man by 6 inches, she gave him as ice cold stare and a cold smile, "I have more power than you, your co-workers and students combine."

"Tch." Was Aizawa's reply. Seeing that she won the argument Kiyuki gave prideful smile and turned her attention to the teachers and Pro-heroes present.

"And to answer the general question on how Uraraka-san is capable on having a Stand despite she comes from a your universe that Stand's don't exist," She then motion her head towards Ochako, "I guess it all started when Uraraka-san would glare at Miss Pixie-bob, she would unintentionally manifest her Stand albeit a weaker state as it was only the silhouette of it due to her emotions. Meaning that she had the potential of being a Stand User to begin with but didn't have the necessary strength to summon it properly."

The pro's were shocked to hear this, to think that one of the nicest girls could have the ability to something so powerful…and dangerous at the same time. Pixie-Bob was confused to why Uraraka would glare at her, as far as she knows she didn't do anything to antagonize her. Aizawa however wasn't done yet.

"That explain _why_ she has a Stand but it still doesn't explain _how_ she got it in the first place." He said, stating what he wanted to know. Kiyuki merely turned her head towards the screen. This caused the others beside Raizer, Ochako for obvious reasons, Mei because she was too busy examining and reassembling GM-124 back to normal, to turn to the screen that they have been watching.

"We aren't entirely sure, GM-124 detected some sort of energy leak coming from the screen, Raizer and I didn't properly detected as we were too busy wondering why Uraraka-san was able to summon her Stand to begin with."

At the same time Raizer was explain the same thing to Uraraka as he gave her his own version

"-nd that is what I theorize on how you were able to gain your Stand." Raizer finished. Like his girlfriend, he was giving Ochako their theory on how she was able to awaken her stand. "I guess to put it simply the screen is leaking the spiritual energy that your body seemed to have absorb to awaken your stand, did that help?"

"I think so." She said as she digested what Raizer just said. She turned to her Stand, who in returned face her, despite not having a visible face Ochako could tell that **[Switch Up]** was giving a warming smile.

"Don't worry my User," **[Switch Up** **]** said, "Even if you didn't awaken me, I would always be beside you no matter what." She then pointed at her and giggled slightly, "Plus now I can help you to get a certain someone to notice you more now." She said teasingly. Ochako blushed madly at this.

"Stop, don't say things like that. Besides who has ever heard or seen a person with an inner spirit giving them love advice."

-Meanwhile in Dekolion Universe-

"Achoo!" this world's Ochako Uraraka sneezed.

"Are you alright?" **[Switch Up]** of this version Ochako's Stand asked as she passed her master a packet of tissue, one major difference of this version of **[Switch Up]** was the fact that her body looked more mature, she had two small stars orbiting her body, her helmet was mostly the same except this version had a Power Ranger/Super Sentai style mouth mould where her mouth would be and her hair was now around her waist length.

"I'm fine, I guess someone must be talking about me."

-Back at Raizer's Pocket dimension, viewing room-

"…Yeah." Raizer said uncertainly, he shook his head "Anyway I'm just gonna drop the barrier now." As he said that, the barrier faded away. Immediately Class-1A rush over to Ochako and started asking if she was okay, Tsu hugged her firend in a comforting manner, Mina however did her in a worrying mother fashion as tears poured out from her eyes as she rubbed her check against Ochako's.

"Well then, now th-" Raizer started of but was stopped when he suddenly found himself on the floor and his right cheek was stinging. He look up from his positon to see Aizawa glaring at him and his fist raised indicating that he was the one who punched him. "Ow." Raizer said in a way that sounded like it didn't hurt.

"If you ever try to endanger my students again, I don't care if you are a god, I will beat you to a bloody pulp." Aizawa said in a very serious and deadly voice.

This got many reactions from the other viewers, the Pro heroes nodded in approval on Aizawa actions as they felt that Raizer deserved it. Mandalay couldn't help but blush slightly at how protective Aizawa is towards his students, like how a father would act for their children. Little known fact both Mandalay and Ms. Joke have a crush on Aizawa and many of the other pro heroes have a betting pool on who would snag Aizawa first. His fellow staff members were quite satisfied with Aizawa's action. The students were in awe at what their homeroom teacher did.

"Aizawa-sensei is so manly." Kirishima said with stars around his eyes.

"While I prefer that our sensei acted more accordingly but for this one time I will let it slide." Iida said, plus he was secretly glad his sensei did that for his friend.

"Aizawa-sensei is so cool." Mina cheered.

Raizer stood up as he rubbed his red cheek, he couldn't help but grin. "You act all serious with your students but you really are a real softy you know that. A real papa bear."

"Tch." Was Aizawa's reply as he went back to his seat, pulled out his sleeping bag…from somewhere and got into it and sat back down, rather quickly in fact. If he had done it slower, everyone would have seen the small blush of embarrassment on his face. Raizer just laughed at this.

"Alright now that is done with, how about we get back to this AU." Raizer said. To which everyone agreed and went back to their seats. Kiyuki now wearing a more casual attire, (Raizer: Just think of Lady Majin from Gundam Build Fighters Try attire just without the sunglasses), held the remote and pressed the play button.

 **Izuku had cooked a breakfast consisting of omurice and a side plate of cooked vegetables. He smirked at Shantae, who he had caught staring at his ass as he used her stove.**

Many of the boys blushed at this, Iida, Shoji, Sato and Koda looked away from the screen. Shoto, Ojiro, Kirishima and Tokayami had their eyes covered by Momo, Hagakure, Mina and Tsuyu respectively, though Hagakure had asked Momo to make a blindfold for her. Ochako blushed madly at this, as she imagine herself doing that to Izuku, the same was said for Pixie-Bob. Eri and Kota had their eyes covered by Mandalay and Mirio respectively. Some of the older males in the room blush at this sight, the only one not visibly effected was Nezu…what you think I was going to say Aizawa, nope he is currently hiding in his sleeping bag.

"Heck yeah!" Mineta scream in joy at the sight. However, this was short lived as GM-124 chop his head, effectively stopping him.

 **He set both plates on the table, right next to each other. Shantae reached over for one, but Izuku gently caught her hand and motioned to his lap. Getting the hint she happily got out of her own chair and practically bounced up to him. She turned around, making sure he got a good look at her rear, before plopping down into his lap.**

"Oh so Daring~ so commanding~ I like it." Midnight said with lust-filled eyes. Pixie-bob and Ochako blushed and nodded simultaneously as their face grew redder as they watched.

"Midnight, stop saying things like that!" Snipe scolded his co-worker.

 **She giggled when Izuku offered her a spoonful of rice, "ahh~" and happily ate it. She then offered him a bite of her egg in a cycle that continued until both plates were clean.**

'I wish he feed me like that.' Ochako thought dreamily as she imagine Izuku feeding her like that. While distracted by her fantasy, she didn't noticed her 'rivals' having the same look on their faces as well.

'Note to self, grab Izuku and those that actually love him here and lock them in a room.' Raizer thought to himself.

 **After they washed their plates, Shantae decided it was time for her to take the lead.**

 **She put on her best demure look and took Izuku by the hand. She was gonna lead him to the bathroom to bath each other.**

Both males and females besides Raizer, Kiyuki, Kota and Eri blushed at this. Knowing how things will turn out. Some of them, specifically those that like Izuku were blushing harder in both rage and lust as they imagine themselves doing said action to Izuku.

"Man Midoriya sure one lucky dude." Sero said.

"Man I wish I had that kids luck when I was younger." Death Goro said slightly jeoulous.

 **She took advantage of her belly-dancing lessons to sway her hips as she led Izuku to the bathroom.**

 **Or tried to, as the soreness in her general lower half began to act up again.**

They blushed again as they knew what she meant by her lower half 'act up', Midnight had lust fill look on her face as she licked her lips.

"Oh I should take up belly-dancing too," Midnight said as she swayed her hips. This caused most of the male adults, besides Nezu, Aizawa and Gran Torino to blush. This thought was going through Pixie-bob, MT Lady, Ochako, Mina, Tsu, Tooru and surprisingly Mandalay evident by their blushes.

 **Izuku hummed with a smile on his face as he scrubbed Shantae's back with a very soapy luffa. He knew it was a little childish, but he loved bathing the most when there were a lot of bubbles. Shantae had her eyes closed and was humming the same tune in pleasure, feeling more relaxed than she ever had before. He reached around with his right hand and tweaked her chest lightly, just for fun. Shantae squeaked a little in surprise, but just let him do as he pleased.**

"WHY HIM!? WHY DOES HE HAVE ALL THE LUCK!? I WANT SOME OF THAT ACTION!" Mineta screamed in jealously before getting slapped in the back of the head again by GM-124. The females sans Eri who was put to sleep by Kiyuki along with Kota, and Recovery girl who only chuckle, blushed madly at the scene. Each of them replaced Shantea with themselves and some change Izuku with their respective crushes.

"…Seriously how did he get in the hero course?" Snipe whispered to his co-workers.

"Despite his 'unique' personality, he did quite well in securing enough rescue points to pass." Nezu said. "But I think we need to send him for an attitude adjustment class so he doesn't end up getting arrested for sexual harassment." He then took a sip of tea, which he had asked for from Raizer who merely summoned another GM, GM-083 pushing a long cart of refreshments into the room. 'We have enough from Midnight already' he thought to himself.

 **"It feels so good to clean up after getting so messy, doesn't it?" Izuku playfully questioned while tweaking her right nipple.**

 **"Yeah~, it does~" Shantae sighed in pleasure, but then a thought occurred to her; "Wait, Izuku... Did you go to the store without showering first?"**

This took a few seconds for everyone to register.

"Hey," Denki spoke up, "Now that she mention it, I don't think it was mention that he ever took a shower before he left to the shop."

"That's true." Sero said. "So what your saying is-"

"He went out smelling like sex." Shoji finished. This made many of them blushed at the thought. Grand Torino rolled his eyes, Recovery girl merely chuckle.

"Ah Young love." She said.

 **Izuku was confused by this question," Yeah, why?" "Why?!" Shantae was scandalized, "That means you walked to the store and back to my apartment smelling like sex!"**

 **"Oh, I guess I didn't think about it," He shrugged it off and finished scrubbing her back. He then lathered up his left hand with body wash and reached between her legs. Her next protest melted into a loud moan. He massaged the area and her inner thighs, working out the soreness with a technique he had honed from many, many encounters.**

The females all blush at this, some even breathing heavily at this, unknown to everyone else some even wet their panties at this. Suddenly they felt their panties being dried and they reacieved a mental message from Kiyuki.

' _I have hanged your panties; please try to control yourselves'_ this made those that did the deed blush harder.

 **Shantae was flushed and panting at this point, but refused to give in (not that Izuku was trying anything in particular, he just knew from the way she walked earlier that she was sore) and tried to steady her breathing when he finally pulled away.**

 **Shantae shot him a dirty look. She had plans to take the reigns and not only had he cut those plans down, he completely disregarded her concerns.**

"Many Izuku knows how to take charge." Denki said, even though he is jealous of their other Izuku, he had to admit he also respects the guy for his way with the ladies. Some of his classmates absently nodded in agreement with him.

 **Deciding to put her foot down, she got up and pushed Izuku off his stool with her foot. She knew he wouldn't be hurt, she learned from her failed attempts to give him a hickey last night that he was exceptionally durable.**

 **She kneeled next to him and announced; "I'm taking charge now" in a tone that left no room for argument.**

"That's right girl, take charge!" Midnight cheered on, with obviously lust filled eyes. Mount Lady and Pixie-bob nodded in agreement, as she too felt that Shantae should show that Izuku shouldn't be the only one to be in charge of the relationship.

Class 1-A blushed at this, the boys at the thought of their crush/secret girlfriend acting like…well Midnight when they have sex. The girls on the other hand were thinking of how they would tame their crush/secret boyfriend in bed. The male adults besides Gran Torino and Nezu blush slightly at this even Aizawa though his was unseen due to his scarf, and those with mask like Kamui Woods, Thirteen (note that I've have yet to choose a gender for them so I would describe them in both male and female description part of this fic) and Snipe weren't visible due to their helmets.

 **Izuku was heading to a local drug store to pick up make up for Shantae. She was upset, and gave the cutest pout ever, when despites her best efforts she could not give him any lovebites like the one's he had given her. She had demanded that he repay her by getting her something to cover her neck.**

"As a gentlemen should, of course." Midnight said, all the females occupants nodded their head in agreement. Kiyuki turned towards Raizer and flashed him a victories smirk. Raizer rolled his head at his girlfriend bit couldn't help but smile softly at her antics.

 **He chuckled at the memory. He could still see her puffed out cheek as she glared at him half-heartedly.**

 **He was broken from his thoughts when he heard some whispering as he passed by a group of girls sitting at a café table. They consisted of a girl with green skin and hair and a tattoo of stitches wrapped around her left thigh and right arm. She wore a purple tank-top and blue shorts. The second girl had pale purple skin and long,dark purple hair like Shantae's. She wore baggy purple pants and a skull t-shirt with the eyes over her breasts, accentuating them. The third girl had blonde hair and tan skin. She wore white jeans and a shirt that looked like a blue and purple tube-top.**

"Say Raizer-san are those girls other version of people from Shantea's world?" Ojiro asked.

"Why yes, the green one is Rotty, in Shantea's original world, she is a zombie, those stich tattoo you see on her, well she and literally tear off her own limb off and use it to beat people with." Raizer said as he then pointed to blonde haired girl, "Her name is Sky, she is a bird."

"Bird tamer? I expect nothing less from an extra." Bakugo said. Raizer shook his head.

"Ignoring Bakago-"HEY!"- Sky has a magical bird named Wrench that can grow into the size of a car. She normally helps Shantea travel from palace to place." Raizer then pointed to the purple skin girl, "Last and certainly not least is her. Her name is Risky Boots, in Shantea's world she a pirate that roams the sea of Shantea's world as the self-proclaimed Queen of the pirate, that last bit I'm not so sure if it is true or not as I don't honestly remember."

"My sound like an interesting group." Snipe said.

"Yeah however there is one major difference between this version and the originals." This caught their attention. "Rotty and Sky are originally best friend with Shantea however Risky Boots is another story. As Risky Boots as actually a villain in Shantea's fact she' one of the big bad in her original universe as her most recent scheme nearly caused a calamity in her world luckily Shantea was able to stop it." (Raizer: Shante: ½ Genie Hero Game) Raizer revealed, which shocked everyone, to think a villain would appear so soon. "But before you all go thinking she evil, I'll be straight forward with you. She isn't well this version anyway, Like I've mention before the multiverse is wide and complex place, a person could be good in one world and evil in the next, nothing is predetermine but normally they would have traits of their original counterpart."

"I think I get it," Denki said, "What you're saying even if their original versions are evil it doesn't mean all version of her are evil."

Raizer nodded, "Right. I'm honestly surprise that you of all people seem to understand the Mutliverse theory so easily."

Denki shrugged his shoulders, "I've read a lot of comics and manga and I've watch enough anime to know that if one universe exist then another should as well." Denki then a smug smile form on his face as he turned towards Jirou, "Guess looks like me reading those manga's' wasn't a waste of time after all, ne Jirou?"

Jirou glared and turned away, this made Denki smiled.

 **All three were talking about him; "I swear that I saw him and Shantae enter her apartment last night and he didn't leave until morning. The entire time they were going at it like animals," the green girl whispered to the others, "I thought Shantae was going to die when she was still screaming at 4am,". This prompted a blush from the blonde and a scowl from the purple girl. "There is no way she hooked up with that hottie from the news," The purple girl half-yelled.**

"Oh how wrong she is." Thirteen said. The others nodded in agreement.

 **Izuku didn't hear the rest as he had walked too far past them for even his hearing. He couldn't fight the grin that formed on his face though; so those were the friends she had talked about.**

 **He wondered if Shantae was just talking dirty, or if she was serious about inviting them to join next time.**

"Holy crap Midoriya getting girls left and right without even trying." Sero said.

"No fair! Why does he get so much luck?! Why not me?" Mineta screamed. This got him a smack in the back of the head by GM-124 and Tsu at the same time.

 **Izuku was panting and sweating to the point he shone as he cleaned scrap off the beach. He had stripped out of his outer clothes, leaving him in just his black bike shorts and glove. He had heard about this place after a week of being back in his hometown and wanted to see what he could do. He had talked to a few officials and used his connections to speed up the process, but it wasn't hard as the city was all for the idea of someone cleaning up that eyesore. Showing his troops helped when he explained how coordinated they could be.**

"Troops? Is that another part of his Stand?" Kamui Woods asked. Everyone was confused by this as they turn to their host for answers. Raizer just shrugged his shoulders, while Kiyuki remained quite. Seeing as they are going to get any answers from their host, they decided to turned back to the screen.

 **So here he was a month in to his visit and hauling an old refrigerator into a pickup truck. He had managed to clean up a small portion of the beach, using his quirk to clean even the smallest debris. He estimated it would take eight months to revert the beach to its natural state, but he thought it was great exercise and he was going to be spending a lot of time in Musutafu anyway.**

'Huh, looks like Young Midoriya is cleaning the beach like he did when I asked him too before I pass my quirk to him.' Toshinori thought to himself. As he remember how he first 'trained' Izuku (Raizer: I used the term 'trained' loosely as I mean he didn't actually train him just made his body strong enough for One for All to not explode his body. And let's be real, All Might isn't exactly the best of teachers back then.)

 **'So mom... I was thinking about things. I made a few calls to my friends and they understood my reasons. I decided I wanted to move back here for high school. It's been a long time and I miss living with you.'**

"Yeah that would make Aunt Inko happy." Bakugo said. He can picture it now, the short and slightly plum woman crying a river of tears in joy for her son to stay with her again.

 **Izuku smiled fondly at that memory: his mother lit up like it was New Year's and hugged him hard enough that he actually hurt a little; a serious accomplishment.**

 **He pondered which school to go to; he wanted to go somewhere well respected and with a good business program. He thought being a lawyer could be helpful for his friends, especially since Giorno took over the mafia.**

"Even though he is a good kid, it still unsettling for me to know that he has connections with the mafia and the new leader no less." Deathgoro said.

 **Out of the corner of his eye, Izuku saw a familiar bright yellow hairstyle.**

"Hey look it's All Might." Mina pointed out.

 **Toshinori had finally found him...**

"Huh, now did I think about it we never did know All might's name." Kamui Woods said. This had the other pro heroes think for a moment, except Nezu as he already knew All might real name. "Since he retired, all we ever called him was by his hero name." the students also chimed in their thoughts.

"Yeah that's true."

"Ah as Students we should have tried asking All Might-sensei his name since he is our teacher after all."

Toshinori had the decency to look sheepish, "Hehe I guess I've gotten so used to being called All Might that I kind of forgot to mention it since I didn't want anyone know my true identity. Well since it's been mention, my real name Toshinori Yagi, nice to meet you all."

They all greeted him back and said things like 'nice to meet' and 'Same here' and similar things.

 **Toshinori was horribly ashamed that the villain had gotten away in the first place, and even more ashamed that he had let his time limit stop him from intervening. He realized that he had let his time limit hold him back; allowing it an even greater power over himself.**

Toshinori couldn't help but remember how he felt back then, how useless he was due to his time limit. He knew what his other self-felt and made him feel disgusted with himself at how he let it control him. He then felt a hand on his shoulders, he turn his head to see **[Fist Bump]** and saw that the Stand had a look that said 'that beat yourself up' on its face despite not having a proper face. AS the Stand faded away, the former hero turned to Raizer, who gave him a reassuring smile, nodded his head in appreciation.

 **He contemplated what this meant for the world, when the symbol of peace let his fears control him. He knew he needed to find a successor so he that someone new could bring hope to the populace. He found a lead a few days after the slime villain incident when he read the full police report: the very boy who had stopped the slime villain. All Might was amazed that a minor had succeeded so decisively where pro heroes had failed. The boy was odd, but he showed a very strong quirk and a calculating mind: inferring the villain's weakness in a matter of seconds to incapacitate him and free the hostage. All Might and many others were further impressed that he managed to provide emergency first aid to the hostage, most likely saving his life. What really sold him on his decision was the boy's refusal of media attention; showing a very humble nature. When he learned that a teen matching the boy's description had taken it upon himself to clean Dagobah beach, he knew he had to meet this child in person.**

'Damn that Nerd even in another world, he gets All Might's attention before me'. Bakugo internally seethed in rage. (Raizer: I know that Izuku and Katsuki have settle their rivalry and hatred but I would to point out that this version of Bakugo hatred didn't subsided but understand the importance of All Might quirk's secret.) 'Why is that Nerd!? I should be the main focus, not that useless Deku!'

Raizer read Katsuki mind, he rolled his eyes at the ash-blonde haired student, he mentally sigh st what he heard.

 **So here he was approaching the boy as he finished placing an old washing machine next to a refrigerator in the bed of a pickup truck.**

 **When the boy looked at him he saw recognition in the boys green eyes,**

 **and heard the boy say "You cannot be serious," in an annoyed voice.**

This made everyone raised an eyebrow. Wondering why this Izuku would say that upon seeing All Might. Those that knows Izuku were slightly shock as they know how much he looks up to and idolizes All Might. To see him be annoyed with the number 1 hero felt…wrong to see.

 **'you cannot be serious'**

 **Izuku thought to himself with a 'done' look on his face, unaware he had also said it aloud. However, before he could say anything rude, he saw the man under the hairstyle, and reasoned that he was just an All Might fan. Immediately he put on a friendly smile and greeted the man, "Hello, my name is Izuku Midoriya, can I help you sir?"**

"Hehe funny that he meant to say it in his head but accidently said it out loud." Sato said, some of them chuckle at this Izuku's little slip-up.

"The kid seems…strange I guess? One second his annoyed and the next he's friendly, I've seen some bi-polar people and this kid made it on my top 20 list." Deathgoro said.

"Just out of curiosity who are the others on your list?" Mount Lady asked. The Punching hero stared at his junior for a few seconds and then look away.

"No comment." Was all he said. This got a few laughs form his fellow heroes.

 **"Hello, my name is Toshinori Yagi, and I wanted to meet the person who finally decided to do something about this beach, but I have a feeling you already know me somehow," Toshinori introduced himself to Izuku.**

 **"Sorry, I thought you were someone else for a moment," Izuku apologized. This gave Toshinori pause, could the boy mean he had thought he was his All Might persona. If that was the case, why did this boy seem unhappy to see him?**

"Good question, it's like this Izuku has a great dislike towards hero and the profession." Shoto said.

"I agree probably he had a bad encounter with one hero since you did mention that he had a connection with the Mafia." Momo added.

"Hey yeah that's right." Toru said. "Maybe an Italian Hero tried to attack him or something."

 **"Well anyway, I've just been cleaning the beach because someone had to do it and it seemed like good exercise. I'm honestly surprised no one else decided to do this."**

"Yeah I've been wondering about that for a long time, I mean sure heroes may not have time for it but why the government did anything about always puzzled me." Mina said, as she lived close to Dagobah beach and the times she goes back to her home she would noticed the beach was no longer filled with trash and people were actually there enjoying themselves.

Most of the students shrugged at this as they didn't knew along with some heroes {MT Lady, Midnight, Present Mic and Pixie-Bob} the other heroes knew the fact that the government didn't try to clean the beach was due to the fact of an increase of villain activities, mostly one from within the shadows which the government spent a lot of time keeping the public in the dark.

 **Toshinori was surprised by the boy's reasoning; he could just make it public he was doing this with government permission and garner a huge amount of goodwill, especially with the locals. But then again, the boy refused to be interviewed when he stopped the slime villain. He was obviously humble despite his eye-catching attire. Toshinori decided to prod for more about the teen's personality.**

 **"Well, you think rather nobly young man. Have you ever considered becoming a hero?" The question would not raise any questions in today's age, with heroism being the most sought after career. He hoped the boy was considering it; the good he could do, the people he could inspire.**

"Let's hope he does, it would be a damn shame if he didn't, worst if he choose to be a villain." 13 said.

 **This proved to be an unfortunate question, however. Izuku's face immediately darkened, and he took on a far less friendly tone. "Oh, you're a recruiter, aren't you?" Izuku now regarded the man like one regards a mosquito: a dreadful annoyance.**

"I hate them," Aizawa said, "Those people only scout out people with 'strong' quirks only to exploit them to live an easy life." Upon hearing, this Bakugo's eyes grew wide in shock and realization, all the times he was praised for his quirk, by his 'friends', by his teachers. They just wanted to ride on his success. Upon learning this Bakugo's just had he look of murder on his face and he gritted his teeth.

"Bakugo, I can cast a silence spell on you so you can curse as much as you want without disturbing the rest of us if you like." Raizer said, he got a death glare from the ash-blonde student. Raizer snapped his fingers and Bakugo glowed for a few seconds before it died out. With that Bakugo open his mouth and tried to speak but no noise came out, upon realizing this Bakugo soon adopted a pure Rge look on his face as his mouth kept moving but still no sound came out.

"Yeah he will be like that for a while…let's move on." Raizer said.

 **You just want to get in good with the next 'big hero' so you can profit off his showboating," Izuku declared with contempt for the man in front of him.**

 **"The heroics business is just some excuse for men to go around bragging that their quirk is better and women to turn into sex symbols that teach young girls to act like skanks. Look man, I don't want to be one of those jackasses who gets his dick sucked by the media for keeping the peace in some well-off neighborhood," Izuku bluntly told Toshinori off.**

The Pro heroes present in the room felt the insults at full force, some more than others (Midnight and MT lady) as they felt that their profession was not only insulted but they couldn't help but feel ashamed at the bitter truth of those words.

"That why we have schools like U.A, to teach the next generation of heroes to be better than that." Nezu said.

"And just for this, I'm going to be extra sure make sure you go through hell and back to make sure you all be best heroes you all can be." Aizawa said, he then glared at his students "And if I even catch wind of even a single word of you all getting over their heads, I will personally run a pole up your ass's and pull it out." That made all the students even Bakugo who finally stopped his anger rant gulp in fear.

 **Toshinori could just look at him with a blank look on his face, too stunned to speak. While Toshinori tried and failed to think of something to respond to that with, Izuku looked curiously at something behind All Might.**

 **He was so wrapped up in his thoughts he barely noticed Izuku smile and wink at someone behind him, and he just barely caught the feminine giggles from behind him. All Might turned his head just enough to make out three feminine shapes. Before he could turn fully to get a better look, Izuku restarted his lecture.**

"Huh even in the middle of a lecture, he still has time to flirt with woman." Denki said.

"Man talk about multi-tasking." Shoji said, despite his quirk allowing him to make copies of his arm, he could never full concentrate on doing multiple things at once.

 **"I don't need hoards of people praising me for having a strong quirk and being a decent human being. I could save others just fine as a police officer, being just as effective and with none of the ego. I've met pro heroes before, and I've been very disappointed with what I saw. There are pros who use their own family as pawns, those that flaunt themselves like it's a fetish, and those too far up their own ass to realise their quirks are not infallible.**

 **"I've seen what having these people as role models have done to society. I've seen elementary schoolers slut shaming teenagers for being attractive, young kids throw their quirks around like toys and kids become sociopaths because everyone was so busy kissing their asses for having a strong quirk that they didn't do jack-shit to fix their attitudes," Izuku continued to fulminate against the hero system and its effects on society.**

"Okay, it was establish that his dislike for heroes is bad, but I didn't expect it to be this bad." Jiro said, still surprise to see her curly green classmate rant about heroes like this as she knew he adore heroes. Bakugo actually felt hurt at what this Izuku said as that was what exactly happen to him as he went through kindergarten, elementary school and junior high. He quickly turn it into anger as he glared at the screen.

"Stupid useless Deku. Saying shit like that just because he was a quirkless loser back then." Bakugo said, clearly showing his ego taking control. Raizer shook his head at how stupid Bakugo is. (Raizer: don't get me wrong, I know he's smart but his ego makes me question if he wanted to be hero just to spite Izuku or genuinely want to be one. I know I may look like I'm bashing Bakugo, I think I mention before that I hate bullies as I was once a victim of bullying so sorry if I made it a little personal.)

 **Suddenly, a large pile of scrap adjacent to the two shifted, causing a large engine block to fall. The heavy chunk of scrap metal came barreling down towards the seemingly unsuspecting Izuku's head. Faster than even Toshinori could react, Izuku declared a name that gave Toshinori pause; "Bad Company #10"**

"Bad Company? I thought his Stand was Aerosmith." Mina said.

"That is true, could be possible that Izuku has more then one Stand?" Momo asked.

"But that would go against the establish rule of one Staand per user." Shoto added.

Raizer shrugged his shoulders, "That the common rule for Stand users but not all universe follow that rule."

 **Before Toshinori's very eyes a whole company composed of tiny soldiers appeared in a circle around Izuku. Each one was garbed in a green American army uniform and green helmets. Their skin was banded white, like they were wrapped in bandages. Each ones face was odd, with slots for mouths and yes covered by their helmets. By his count, there must have been 150 of them, and they all fired up at the engine block with assault rifles, LMGs and even a few rocket and grenade launchers. The emaciated man stared with dropped jaw as their combined power slowed the engine until it stopped mid-air, before shredding the engine block into a rain of fine, metallic sand, barring a fist sized chunk that he saw the boy catch in one hand.**

Everyone was shock at what they saw, not only this Izuku summon company of what appeared to be toy soldiers from his body but to see them completely decimate an engine block so quickly was just so much to take in.

"Dang, talk about fire power." Present Mic said as he whistle at the firepower the soldier have.

"Hmm, if our Izuku suddenly has this kind of power I'm might just make him my sidekick." Snipe said jokingly, though he won't lie that he might held some truth to his words.

 **Toshinori felt his heart near stop in shock at what he had seen, 'I-incredible, he just summoned all those beings in a split second and they completely stopped and shredded that engine block. One of those things weighs about 158 kilograms and they stopped it cold with their fire. Each one of those things can't be bigger than 15cm tall, how can they be that powerful? His speech, if he truly holds those opinions of the way the world works... what happened in his life? He talks like he's quirkless.**

"Well technically he was before his Stand or this case Stands were awaken." Tokagami said.

"Oh yeah he mention that it awaken when he was 8." KIrishima said remembering that info.

"Well it would make sense that he knew how quirkless people are threated." Sato add his own thoughts.

 **Toshinori composed himself as best he could, helped by Izuku dispelling the miniature army after one with a blue helmet saluted him. He didn't know what to say now. He had come here to see a prospective new hero and possible successor, but this boy before him held only contempt for the concept of pro-heroism. "What- what are your plans then? If you don't want to be a hero, what career have you considered?" Was the only thing Toshinori could think to ask. This boy had so much potential, what would he do with it?**

 **Izuku got a thoughtful look on his face at that. " I want to have a more normal job where I can still help people, preferably those who have been dealt a bad hand. I could be a lawyer and aim to help the underprivileged or a cop to still stop bad guys. I don't have many aspirations: I just want to hang out with my friends, eat good food and enjoy the company of pretty women," he finished with a subtly perverted look, remembering the nights he spent with his new girlfriend Shantae and her friends... and a few random girls he had met since coming home. "I really love my girlfriend's company."**

"Wow he's not even going to try and hide the fact that he sleeps with other women." Thirteen said.

"I agree." Deathgoro said.

"Kids got some big ball to go around flirting with any girl or girls he sees." Tiger said.

"Why can't that be me!?" Mineta cried in his seat, he was then smack in the head by GM-124.

"This is starting to get annoying." The bot said as it tried to get Mineta's sticky ball off it's hand…again, in case you didn't notice GM-124 had to apply a lot of heat to his hand to melt the balls off.

 **"Wait, didn't you just let some women flirt-?"**

 **"I love her company, but we're not exclusive."**

 **'...Wow...'**

"Wow indeed." Midnight said as she licked her lips.

"For once I agree with the old hag." MT Lady said.

As those words were said, Ochako glared at the two older women, thinking that they were trying to take Deku away from her, in doing so she unconsciously summoned **[Switch Up]** who also glared at the two pro heroes.

"Hey Uraraka-chan you summoned your Stand." Mina said. To which Ochako blushed in embarrassment. Her Stand chuckled at her master and patted her user's back.

 **The green haired teen began to turn back to his work, so Toshinori said the first thing he could think of;**

 **"If you really think that the heroics industry is corrupt, why not fix it yourself?" The freckled teen paused as he hefted a large truck tire. He turned back to face Toshinori with a cocked eye-brow.**

The students were confused by what this All Might said. Even some of the pro heroes were confused by those words. The only ones that were confused were All Might himself, as he had an idea of what his other would say, Nezu, his high intellect mind understand, Grand Torino, as he knew what his pupil would say and Aizawa as he fully well knew that the hero industry wasn't perfect and need to change.

 **The blonde skeleton grinned internally, having garnered the boy's attention, 'Now I just need to get him to think about being a hero. He's right, there are less than perfect heroes, but there are just as many humble ones that do good on a personal scale.' Toshinori thought to himself. "There are heroes who go out of their way to just set a good example for the next generation. Like Manual the simple hero, or Fourth Kind who does such little things as personally clean up litter. If you have a problem with the hero industry, you could change it. Its true that there are heroes who don't hold the ideal well, but that's not the case with all of them. If those with great quirks have as much say in the world as you believe, why not use the influence you would get as a hero to better society with examples?" Toshinori questioned Izuku, who had put the tire into the truck and given his full attention to Toshinori.**

"Well," Aizawa said, "who knew that mister showboat himself had it in him."

"Man that kind of deep. Never expected All Might to say that." Present Mic said truthfully.

"All Might-sensei, that was a truly inspiring speech, student we shall work hard to change the hero society to better one." Iida said with his usual arm motion. This was soon followed by the rest of 1-A.

"Yeah, we will become great heroes that you can be super proud of."

"I will take those words of light and protect in the darkness so it may grow for future generations."

"Don't worry All Might-sensei, will be the coolest heroes ever."

"I swear on my manliness that I'll help make heroes be true heroes."

"…Will do our best."

All might could help but smiled proudly at his students, as he knew that he rest easy knowing the future will have bright and strong heroes along with his successor to protect it.

 **Izuku gave him an unreadable expression, before he saw the man who was in charge of driving the truck come back from wherever he was. It was time to turn in for the day.**

 **Izuku turned his back on the thin man to go find his clothes, but called over his shoulder, "I'll think about what you said."**

"Well at least he is considering being a hero." Mandalay said.

"Yeah just imagine the chaos he could do if he was a villain." Pixie-bob said, this maid many of them shiver, the thought of Izuku summoning possible an entire army of tiny troops with so much destructive power, the crimes he could commit.

 **As he picked up his pants to put them back on, two girls came up to him holding pieces of paper. The taller one had light green hair and tan skin. She had a very voluptuous figure, with large breasts and wide hips. She wore an orange cap with a tiny skull on the front and an orange dress. She was nudging a shorter girl with brown hair forward. She was wearing a school uniform, but her most defining feature was an x-shaped scar over her face and her red eyes. She blushed madly as she handed Izuku the paper and mumbled something that Toshinori couldn't hear. He just gave her a friendly smile and leaned over and presenting his scarred left shoulder. The girl gave an adorable smile as she reached forward and touched it. Her friend gave a giggle and handed Izuku her own paper, before walking away and throwing Izuku a wink and a kiss over her shoulder.**

"Another fun fact, those girls are also parallel version of other people from another universe." Raizer pointed out.

"Really, that's cool." Tooru said.

"I wonder what world they come from?" Tsu wondered out loud.

"She has a scar," Eri said, she subconsciously grabbed her arms specifically where her scars were, "Like me."

"I don't know how she got that scare in this world but I do know how the original her got them," Raizer said, "and I'll tell you it was pretty."

 **Toshinori could only stare slack jawed once again, 'This kid... is Amazing'**

 **Izuku pondered the idea the thin man had given him as he walked home.**

 **He had been very narrow in his assessment of heroes, and the man had pointed that out. After all, he had ties to the mafia, but his group were some of the most just people he knew.**

"That would explain why he not so big on heroes," Jiro said, "He technically knows people in the mafia."

 **The heroes who did set a truly just example, were overshadowed by the powerful ones with less noble goals. Maybe he could do something about this.**

"Another sad but true fact," Aizawa said, "People seem to focus on those with power not those that do good."

 **As much as he thought the place was just a celebrity mill, if he went to Yuuei he would have a lot of options. 'I would also be able to stay with mom and see the ladies a lot.'**

"Weird to see Deku have different priorities for going to UA." Bakugo admitted. Despite his dislike and somewhat hatred for Izuku but seeing him like this made him feel weird.

 **As he thought this he remembered the phone numbers in his pocket. The green haired girl was apparently named Cerebella, the brown haired girl had introduced herself as Carol, and her friend with the purple hair who hung back was named Filia.**

"Okay brief summary on who these girls are," Raizer spoke up, "They are from a dimension called Skullgirls, before you ask why it's called that let me finish," Raizer said, stopping anyone from interrupting him, "In their world, there is a powerful and evil relic called the Skullheart, it has the power to grant a person's a single wish of their desire, however it will try to corrupt that person's wish into something evil and twisted, then the heart will start to posse that person turning them into a powerful entity known as Skullgirl, why Skullgirl you may ask, its because only females can use the Skullheart. As a Skullgirl they have power to fly, super strength, speed and bring the dead back to life and control them. Also in that world instead of quirks people having something called parasites, a separate being that give their host inhuman powers."

"That…is quite a lot to take in." Midnight said.

"That it is. Cerebella is a circus perform and a member of a crime organization known as the Merdici. She only serves them as she in indebted to them for her successful life." Raizer pointed to the tan skin girl.

"So she not really evil but works for them." Kamui Woods said, "I guess that makes sense, people that have nothing suddenly being offered luxury are easy to manipulate."

"Carol…has probably the darkest past." Raizer said as he pointed at the girl with x scar on her face, "Long story short, she was kidnaped by some called Mad Brain and was forcefully experimented to become a weapon to use against a Skullgirl and was renamed Painwheel." Raizer then showed an image of what Painwheel looked like and safe to say all of them cringe at the sight.

"How horrible." Momo said as she covered her mouth.

"I would hate to imagine if that happen to Eri." Mirio muttered to himself, the thought of Overhaul turning Eri into…that sickens him.

Eri couldn't help but feel a connection with Carol, they both went through pain caused by others greed and/or ambitions. If anyone would understand the pain Carol went through it would be her. then a realization came into her young mind, unlike her Painwheel wasn't saved, which meant that that could have been her. then an image of Izuku smiling at her came into her mind.

' _I'll make sure no one else goes through that. I'll be a hero, like Deku and save them.'_ She thought to herself an a fire was lit in her eyes. No noticed this, well almost no one, Raizer and Kiyuki noticed the former grin while the latter smiled softly.

"And the last girl is Filio, she is in fact Carol's friend, she search for her but something happen which made her lose her memories and gain a Parasite called Samson, which resides in her hair turning it into a weapon." Raizer as he pointed to the last girl.

 **'I should see about setting those two up. They would be so cute,' Izuku mused.**

 **While Carol had given him her number, it was clear she had feelings for Filia. He thought about pursuing them both, but he could read people well enough to tell that Carol was leaning far more towards lesbian than actual bisexual, and that giving him her number had been her friends' idea to get her to be more confident.**

"Not only is he player, he's also a matchmaker." Denki said, still jealous that this Izuku was better at getting the attention for girls better then him.

 **Shaking thoughts of sex and romance from his mind, he fished out his key to open the apartment door, and opened it to find Shantae talking with his mother on the couch. "Hello Izuku/ hi honey," That's right, Izuku invited her over for dinner. 'I forgot about that.'**

"With his mind on what All Might said to him, I guess it made sense he forget." Sero said.

"I agree." Shoji said.

 **"Hi mom, Hi Shantae, I need to take a quick shower before I talk to you about something," He said peeling off his jacket as he walked to the bathroom, intent to talk about his possible enrollment in Yuuei academy.**

 ***pant pant***

 **Izuku was almost done cleaning the beach, all he had to do was haul this decrepit garbage truck off. 'The irony of that statement.'**

 **"Bad Company #7" Izuku declared as 4 separate groups of his soldiers appeared on each flank of the truck. What made each group different from #10 was that each group was accompanied by 4 tanks and two helicopters. With a snap of his fingers, each company fired on the truck; concentrating fire into a thin vertical line in the middle of each side. This continued for around a minute and a half until the truck gave a horrible shriek of twisting metal and fell into four pieces.**

"Holy crap! He can summon tanks and helicopters!" Sero said, he was then slapped in the back of the head by GM-124. "Ow why?"

"Language, remember there are children here." The robot said. Sero stared blankly at him then to Raizer with a 'seriously' look on his face.

"Hey I don't want Eri or Kota picking up bad words, just because I censored Bakugo doesn't mean I censored all of you."

 **Deciding that the chunks were still too large, he directed the entirety of #7 to pick up a chunk of the truck and place it into the dump-truck he was provided.**

 **It had taken him around nine months, but he had finally cleared the beach to perfection. Turning his head, he looked at the people who had started coming to the beach again. He saw a father with long hair and farmer's tan and beard throw a Frisbee to his curly haired son. He saw boy with dyed red hair build a sand castle with a pink girl with horns. His favorite scene was a couple consisting of a blonde woman with horns and a tail and a very lithe, red-head poking a crab with their white-haired daughter.**

"Kiri look it's me and you!" Mina pointed out excitedly. Kirishima grin at this. (Raizer: I feel those other people should be references but I'm unsure of what and who, if anyone knows mind telling me in the reviews.)

"What Kirishima, it mention dyed hair, so does that mean you aren't a natural red hair." Sero said. This made Kirishima blush in embarrassment.

"Yeah, my hair used to be black, I decided to change my look, in a sense give myself a new start to be manlier."

 **He also saw his own companions nearby: Shantae was in a red and white striped bikini clapping for him and her friends Sky and Risky wore blue and purple two-pieces respectively as they sunbathed on towels that matched their hair colors.**

"Yeah now we're talking!" Mineta screamed in joy, his eyes nearly popped out from his eyes, blood flowing out his nose and drool dripped out from his mouth. This got him slapped in the head again.

"Perverted midget." Jiro growled. Denki nose bleed as well but he quickly covered it up to avoid getting hit by Jiro {his Crush}

 **Rotty threw a beach ball to a few local kids, the boys too focused on her yellow bikini to catch it.**

 **Cerebella was pretty much flaunting herself in an orange, backless one-piece, and Carol and Filia were cuddling together and just watching the waves. He couldn't see they're suits, as they had opted wear bulky t-shirts. Filia's read 'She's my better half' and Carol's read 'No, she's my better half'**

"Aw that is so cute." Mina said.

"Yeah I'm happy for them." Momo said.

 **Seeing it all gave Izuku a strong sense of accomplishment. All these people were having fun and the beach was beautiful again.**

 **"Izuku! You finally done yet!?" Shantae broke him out of his thoughts as she approached him with a coke in both hands. Taking the one offered to him, he couldn't help but be bold and pull her into his side and peck her cheek.**

"I know its been establish that this kid a player but still can't help but feel jealous." Deathgoro said. Tiger, Present Mic, Snipe and most of the boys of 1-A nodded their heads in agreement.

 **"Almost, Shantae-chan," The last piece of truck was hefted into the dump-trunk. "Now I'm done," He enunciated with a nod.**

 **As the driver hauled away the debris, Izuku was about to propose going for a swim or a nice cuddle session like Filia and Carol, but Shantae had other ideas.**

 **"Ooh-ooh-ooh, we should take a picture!" Shantae cheered excitedly.**

"Huh that just reminds me, we never had a group photo before this haven't we." Tooru said. The others took a second, for the longest time they spent together as a class; they don't recall ever doing anything like that at all.

"Hey she's right."

"Guess with all that's happen, besides the class swimming training, we don't have the time to do class group activites." Momo said.

"I'll never hang out with you loser!" Bakugo said.

"Baku-bro don't be like that."

"I got it," Mina said, "How about when we get back let's have a beach party and have a group picture."

"Oh a beach party sounds like fun."

"Yeah! Beach party it's going to be fun."

"I'll prepare some food for us."

"Nah let's have a barbecue instead."

"Oh I can wait. Beautiful babe's in bikinis and-Gah!" do I really need to mention who said this.

 **"All right, Sky you just... And Cerebella you just- Okay!" Filia cheered as the pose was now perfect. All the girls were posed doing their own things centered around Izuku. Their poses ranged from flirtatious (Cerebella and Rotty) to cute, but conservative (Sky, Filia, and Carol) and Shantae had convinced Risky to help Izuku pull off the ' a girl on each arm' pose. Shantae's right arm was wrapped around his shoulder while her left was raised in a showgirl wave, proudly presenting herself.**

Ochako blushed at this, she imagine herself doing that with Izuku, if she was even more daring she would do it…naked, she blushed harder at the thought and used nearly all her will power to hold back her nosebleed. **[Switch Up]** appeared beside her and have her a thumbs up. For some reason Ochako felt it give her a perverted smile.

 **Risky was much less enthusiastic, merely posing with a hand on her hip and a popped foot.**

 **"All right everyone, smile!" Izuku announced as the floating satellite-like device in front of them produced a near silent click and a large picture.**

 **Rotty ran forward and snatched the photo from the device, which disappeared in a flash of light purple. "It looks great guys!" She yelled back to the others gleefully.**

 **"So, Izuku, you have two weeks until the Entrance Exam, think you'll pass?~""You know I'll ace it babe," he said, shamelessly pecking Shantae's cheek**

 **"Come on," Izuku said as he started to gather his clothes, " I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving and my mom said she'll make her famous katsudon for all of us tonight!"**


End file.
